


For someone

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheating, Drug Use, M/M, Past Abuse, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: " Llegaste en verano"Tweek es estudiante de artes y Craig es profesor de ciencias.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Damien Thorn/Craig Tucker, Damien Thorn/Tweek Tweak, Pete (South Park: Raisins)/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Odiaba vivir en una ciudad tan grande. Mantenía apaciguado el sentimiento la mayor parte del tiempo, encontrando el lado bueno en tener siempre un supermercado abierto, estar siempre al tanto de las nuevas tecnologías y todo lo que consagra una metrópoli. Siendo un hombre de pueblo, sin embargo, a veces extrañaba la calma de no más de cinco mil habitantes, de no autos a las tres de la madrugada y la leche realmente sin conservadores, no como las carísimas mentiras que compraba en el " mercado orgánico" por su apartamento. Casi siempre se mantenía positivo, pero esa vez, al haber olvidado cambiar los neumáticos después de un pequeño accidente sobre cristales y con el tiempo justo para llegar a la universidad, debió optar por usar el metro. Si había algo como el infierno, debía parecerse a ese sitio, no era una coincidencia que estuviera bajo tierra, rumeaba mientras rogaba porque esa mancha que acababa de pisar fuera agua. El aire caliente le hacía imposible respirar con normalidad, apretujado en el mar de gente. Madrugadores y fiesteros por igual, las primeras horas de la mañana no discriminan. Suspiró ya para no ponerse a gritar cuando la mujer delante de él le clavó su codo en las costillas para entrar primero. Iría de punta a punta en la línea, así que debía juntar el coraje para no desmayarse por el contacto humano. Esa mano que roza su muslo buscando espacio es lo más cerca que ha estado de una cita en mucho tiempo, se consuela.

Craig creció con la firme decisión de estudiar el espacio. En los tiempos más deprimentes ( ya no había una guerra fría atizando los orgullos, después de todo) de la NASA y las otras agencias espaciales, sus sueños de ser astronauta murieron pero no así su interés. Se enamoró para siempre de la física y una vez que terminó su doctorado y ante la apabullante falta de motivación, accedió dar clases en la universidad de termodinámica. Ver esos rostros llenos de confusión y pasión le daban un motivo para no tirarse por las escaleras. Porque, siendo francos, haber sido una joven promesa de la cosmología y haber terminado su doctorado a los treinta años no le dejó tiempo para una vida social en forma. Sus amigos se reunían con él una vez al mes religiosamente y al menos una vez al año él volvía a su pueblo a visitar a su familia. Estaba casado con una dama muy celosa llamada " ciencia" y lo sabía, pero algunas veces, algunas noches cuando un paper no había sido publicado o algún alumno le había hecho perder la paciencia, deseaba tener a alguien acariciando su cabello.

Su expresión se relajó al ver que llegaba a una estación en específico, la gente disminuyó e incluso pudo tomar asiento. Se masajeó los nudos del estrés en la nuca, mirando cómo el convoy salía del túnel, hacia la parte elevada del metro. El día estaba más claro, principios de verano y una tregua de aire puro. Miró hacia la puerta del lado que no abrían, queriendo leer el cartel de las estaciones que le faltaban.

Tenía la cara y la ropa ( ¿Qué tenía la juventud por esas modas de romper la mezclilla?) Manchadas de pintura. Ladeaba la cabeza seguro al ritmo de la música que sonaba en sus audífonos, recargado contra la puerta, con un gesto distraído y ausente mientras mordía su rebanada de pizza barata que lo hacía lucir más niño, relajado. Pero sus ojos recorrían el paisaje fuera con una intensidad que parecía ajena a su propio cuerpo. Unos ojos tan azules como dorados. Podía ver que tarareaba mientras mordía y eso le hizo sonreír . Podía ser cualquiera de sus alumnos pero sabía que recordaría un rostro tan hermoso. Además su chaqueta tenía el estampado de una universidad especializada en artes. Un frenón en el metro, esos tan comunes le hicieron tirar la pizza para no caer. Su rostro desconsolado mirando su desayuno mezclarse con el pegajoso monstruo del suelo , buscando en sus bolsillos algo que no encontró le dieron un vuelco. Buscó en su portafolio y se aproximó, sobresaltándolo cuando le tocó el hombro. Se quitó los audífonos, pegándose más a la puerta.

-Estúpido metro, ayer me pasó exactamente lo mismo con mi soda, no te imaginas el desastre que fue limpiar la mancha- mintió, sujetando el tubo mientras le extendía una manzana. El rubio se sonrojó, abochornado, mordiéndose los labios e intentando rechazarla. Se lamió los labios, probando los restos de salsa de tomate y con la mano temblorosa, agachando la mirada la aceptó.

\- Gracias- susurró- no es muy buen desayuno pero es barato- se excusó, mirándolo por entre los mechones de su cabello- tu traje se ve muy caro para ser usuario del metro- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que aunque lo hubiera deseado,no se hubiera podido ofender. Menos al ver sus ojos relucir con alegría al morder la manzana.

\- Es una imitación- volvió a mentir, sintiendo el corazón dolerle al ver la rapidez con que pasaban las estaciones. Llegaría a tiempo a clases, sin duda, pero...

-Es muy buena- se limpió la mano en su pantalón antes de pasar sus dedos por su saco- deberías decirme dónde lo compraste, mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo y no me gustaría lucir como un pordiosero- rió, cubriéndose la boca al ver los pedacitos de manzana que sin querer escupió.

\- Podría llevarte si quieres, los vende un amigo mío cerca de aquí y le puedo pedir un descuento especial- podía mentir todo el día sólo para ver un poquito más esa sonrisa manchada de pizza y manzana, esos ojos que parecían sonreír más.

\- Sería bueno- buscó algo en su enorme mochila que , qué sorpresa, estaba manchada de pintura. Sacó un bolígrafo y una hoja, deteniéndose a medio garabato para mirarlo con duda- ¿No eres una clase de secuestrador o eso?-

-No te ofendas, amigo, pero si fuera a secuestrar a alguien, no sería a un niño que desayuna pizza barata- rieron y el chico volvió a sus garabatos, extendiéndole la nota con una letra extrañamente prolija- ¿Tweek?- asintió, mirando el letrero de la estación.

-Sí, llámame por la tarde, tengo clases hasta las dos. Nos vemos- se despidió, agitando su mano- gracias por la manzana-

Craig se quedó sin comprender muy bien lo que acababa de atreverse a hacer, pero, incluso cuando marcó el número y resultó pertenecerle a una tal Catherine que jamás había escuchado de un Tweek, sintió que el metro quizá no podía ser tan malo.


	2. Suerte

Paseaba el papel entre sus dedos, recostado en la cama, pensando con un poco de pesadez que para haber sido su primer intento de cortejo en un millón de años, debía agradecer que no resultó tan mal. Era lógico que no fuera a confiar en un extraño de buenas a primeras, pero hubiera deseado volver a verlo. No se pudo sacar sus ojos todo el día de la cabeza, y su nombre se le enredó en la lengua un par de veces. Ahora estaba seguro que era otro invento al igual que su número, después de todo ¿ Qué clase de nombre es Tweek? Sonaba como uno de esos bailes descarados modernos o la onomatopeya del ruido que hacen los pájaros, no un nombre real. Suspiró frustrado, arrugando el papel para arrojarlo al bote de basura pero no se animó. Podía ser, existía la pequeñísima probabilidad de que se hubiera equivocado al escribir su número, con la velocidad con la que bajó, a lo mejor podía ser. Volvió a mirar el papel, dejando que esa pequeña posibilidad fuera lo suficiente fuerte para levantarlo de su cama hasta su escritorio donde tenía su computadora. Abrió cuanta red social conocía, escribiendo esas cinco letras con el corazón latiéndole a todo. Estaba seguro que no encontraría nada, pero ahí estaban apenas cuatro perfiles. No era un nombre muy común , después de todo. Se animó a pulsar sobre el de " Tweek Tweak" al tener una pintura como foto y en la escasa información que arrojaba, el nombre de la universidad que tenía en su chaqueta. Se detuvo antes de abrir la opción de " enviar mensaje" dudando si realmente quería jugar esa carta de acosador, convenciéndose que si el chico no resultaba ser quien creía o no contestaba, o simplemente no parecía interesado, dejaría de intentarlo. Sólo estaba queriendo descartar que fue un error, no una falta de interés. Escribió tan de prisa que no notó los errores que cometió, ni quiso volver a leer el mensaje.

-Ola, soy el tipo de los trajes baratos, te marqué pro hasta donde recuerdo tu nombre no era Chaterine- Dos, tres, cuatro minutos y no aceptaba su solicitud de mensaje y entendió que ya pasaban de las doce de la noche y quizá estuviera dormido o fuera esa clase de personas que no abren los mensajes de desconocidos. Antes de apagar la computadora y darse por vencido, el sonido de notificación le hizo volver deprisa a la página.

-¡Pensé que tú no me habías querido llamar! Después pensé que en serio sí eras una clase de secuestrador y que incluso habías puesto algo en la manzana así que tuve qué comprar un purgante, la gente no suele ser tan amable sin un motivo, pero al parecer todo fue mi culpa- no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso y el torrente de caritas que adjuntó al mensaje- creo que perdí mi oportunidad de conseguir una imitación de calidad-

-Mejor. Si quieres un consejo, nunca lleves un buen traje a una entrevista de trabajo, creerán que no lo necesitas tanto- se mordió los labios, reprochándose esa actitud.

-Lo tendré en mente, muchas gracias- era ridículo lo refrescante que era ver esas estúpidas caritas en cada frase, pero de alguna manera le hacían sentir joven. Todos sus colegas eran al menos diez años mayores que él y a veces le hacían olvidar qué edad tenía realmente- ¿ Siempre tomas esa ruta a la misma hora? Creo que nunca te había visto y yo llevo casi dos años usándola a diario- su corazón iba a cobrarle después toda la intensidad que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero qué mierda le importaba.

-No, en realidad no- se mordió los labios, barajeando sus posibilidades.

-Oh, vaya, es una lástima, en unos días es la presentación de nuestros proyectos finales y me hubiera gustado verme elegante-

-Quizá pueda pasar por ti a tu universidad, me queda de paso. Aunque mi amigo ahora no está en las calles, ya sabes, cuestiones de seguridad ¿ Qué tal si me das tu talla y yo te lo llevo?- estaba totalmente sorprendido de sí mismo, sintiéndose ahora demasiado joven, excesivamente infantil. 

-¿Harías eso por mí?- casi pudo imaginar su rostro, haciendo que algo dentro fuera cálido a sus palabras- ¡Sería genial! Te lo agradecería mucho, soy talla treinta y seis. Mañana salgo a las doce ¿ Seguro que tienes tiempo?-

-Sí- qué le importaba que su última clase fuera a las tres, por una puta vez en cinco años que se tomaba el día libre no iba a acabarse el mundo- Entonces, mañana te veo- se atrevió a poner él también una cara sonriente al final.

-Dalo por hecho ¿ Craig?- había olvidado que su perfil también tenía su nombre pero con la emoción no le pudo dar más importancia. Una vez que apagó la computadora y sin poderse quitar la sonrisa boba, buscó su celular. 

-¿Clyde? Sí, hombre, ya sé que es la una de la mañana, lo siento. Oye ¿ Puedes acompañarme a comprar un traje mañana? Sí, carajo, ya sé que hace dos semanas que no te llamo, no seas tan dramático- rodó los ojos- ¿ Por favor? Eres el mejor, amigo, descansa- 

Pasar más de dos horas intentando explicarle a Clyde por qué debía conseguir un traje al menos cuatro tallas menos que la suya sin delatarse fue más agotador que recorrer mil tiendas hasta encontrar el traje perfecto. No había necesidad de inventarle nada, sólo omitir ciertos detalles. No quería tenerlo encima preguntándole cosas que no podía responder, como por qué de pronto el señor " más de cinco años de diferencia es demasiado" estaba dispuesto a gastar más de dos ceros en un traje para un chiquillo que seguro no llegaba a los veinte. O por qué había comenzado mintiendo. No quería lidiar con eso, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y Clyde no intentó ir más lejos, desviando la conversación a su vida, cosa que Craig agradeció. Dejó a su amigo en su trabajo, prometiendo una suntuosa cena como recompensa. Miró el reloj, estaba a tiempo de llegar frente a la universidad si no había mucho tráfico. Se arregló el cabello en el retrovisor, un último vistazo a su atuendo antes de aparcar frente al estacionamiento. Lamentó no haberle pedido de nuevo su número a Tweek al ver que el reloj marcaba doce con quince y no lo veía por ningún lado. Decidió salir del auto para buscarlo, y lo encontró cerca de la entrada lateral, fumando nerviosamente.

-Hola- sonrió al verlo sobresaltarse. Parecía una persona muy nerviosa pero se veía increíblemente bien en esos pantalones menos rotos y sucios.

-Craig- sonrió, apagando su cigarrillo contra la suela de sus tenis- lo siento, olvidé que vendrías-

-No hay problema, sólo han sido quince minutos- se mordió la lengua. Si alguno de sus alumnos lo escuchara. Odiaba la impuntualidad- estoy cerca del estacionamiento ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu mochila?- Tweek lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Para ser un delincuente eres muy caballeroso- Craig se atragantó con su saliva, sintiendo las orejas arderle- está bien, no le dije a nadie-

-¡No soy un delincuente!- estaba tan escandalizado como divertido.

-Vender imitaciones no autorizadas es un crimen- dijo con toda naturalidad aunque sus ojos se cerraron en un tic gracioso- yo no soy nadie para juzgar, sólo digo- comenzó a caminar y Craig no pudo evitar el temblor en sus labios por la risa al verlo abrir los ojos con sorpresa ante su automóvil. Craig le abrió la puerta y pudo ver cómo Tweek volteaba a los lados, como si estuviera dispuesto a arrepentirse y salir corriendo, sin embargo entró, abrazando su mochila al sentarse en el asiento de copiloto. Craig buscó en los asientos traseros el traje antes de entrar- debe ser un buen negocio, para que te hayas podido comprar un Camaro-

-La verdad es que no me dedico a vender imitaciones de ropa- rió abochornado- en todo caso, este es un Valentino auténtico- le extendió el traje y Tweek se quedó con los ojos todavía más abiertos, sin aceptarlo.

-¿Eres vendedor de drogas o algo así?-

-Por Dios ¿Con qué clase de gente? - cerró la boca, negando- No me dedico a nada ilegal, soy profesor de termodinámica en una universidad de la zona-

-¿Y tu pasatiempo es revender trajes?- lo cuestionó confundido, haciendo que volviera a reírse.

-Tienes razón, es mi culpa no haber sido claro desde el principio es sólo que no soy muy bueno, ya sabes- se pasó la mano por la nuca con nerviosismo- hablando con chicos lindos- miró al rubio agachar la cabeza, encogiéndose más en el asiento.

-No puedo pagar por un traje así, lo lamento- levantó un poco la mirada, viendo con anhelo la fina tela negra envuelta en la bolsa de plástico- en realidad es muy bello, pero mi presupuesto no da para eso-

-No tienes qué preocuparte, podemos discutir el precio- sonrió suavemente, viendo al chico morderse los labios antes de acomodar su mochila a sus pies,acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja e inclinándose a su entrepierna, intentando bajarle el cierre del pantalón- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?-

-Pagarte ¿No es esto lo que estabas buscando?- volvió a intentar bajar el cierre y Craig le sujetó con fuerza la mano, mirándolo con espanto.

-Me refería a invitarte a comer o tu número telefónico, Jesús ¿Cuál es tu problema?- El rubio volvió a su asiento, con la cabeza todavía agachada, volviendo a tomar su mochila. Estaba temblando - Oye...- no encontraba las palabras, viendo lo frágil que de pronto parecía el chico, temblando y mordiéndose los labios- no soy un pervertido, lamento que te haya hecho pensar eso-

-No puedo creer que me quieras dar un traje de diseñador sólo por una comida que además vas a pagar tú- balbuceó.

-¿Y una comida y una cena?- sonrió, intentando tomar la situación con más calma para no volverla extraña.

-¿Y un helado?- lo miró de soslayo, avergonzado. 

-Claro, por supuesto. Sólo... sólo no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Está bien?- Tweek rió bajito, más relajado- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-

-No lo sé, a mí me gustan las cosas sencillas pero tú pareces alguien de gustos más selectos- acarició la tela de su camisa con una risa burlona.

-Puedo comerme una hamburguesa como cualquiera, no soy un maldito snob- le enseñó la lengua y Tweek rió más. Cuando se reía todo en él parecía una fiesta, pero era fácil darse cuenta que había mucho más debajo de eso.

Tweek le indicó un local de hamburguesas cercano, contándole que él y sus amigos eran clientes frecuentes. Le contó también que estaba en su segundo año en artes plásticas y que venía de un pueblo pequeño. Aunque ya lo intuía, al escucharlo mencionar que tenía sólo diecinueve, no pudo evitar sentirse como un enfermo. Aunque Tweek no parecía incómodo en lo más mínimo, atreviéndose incluso a robarle papas fritas entre risas y darle a beber de su malteada, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Después de la comida, Tweek le pidió que lo acompañara a un local a comprar pinturas. insistió mucho, pero Tweek no permitió que pagara. Siguieron caminando por un rato, hablando de sus vidas y dándose cuenta que tenían más en común de lo que hubiera podido pensar Craig. Si existía tal cosa como un flechazo, él lo había sentido desde la mañana del metro y ahora sólo iba creciendo, viéndolo mancharse la camisa con su helado derretido al olvidarlo por contarle alguna cosa de los Anunnakis que le obligó a juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a reír. El chico realmente parecía creyente de esas cosas. Cuando la tarde comenzó a disolverse y aunque en verdad no lo quería, se ofreció a llevar a Tweek a su casa. El chico se negó, aceptando sólo que lo llevara hasta el metro. No era un buen barrio para tener un auto tan lujoso, se excusó. Craig le dio su número y esta vez Tweek corroboró no haberse equivocado al darle el suyo. Le volvió a agradecer por el traje y le invitó a su exposición, entusiasmado. Craig aceptó. Al subirse a su auto, de vuelta a su departamento, no podía dejar de silbar la canción en el radio, sintiéndose el bastardo con mayor suerte de todo el mundo.


	3. Ráfagas

Todo cambiaba cuando tomaba un pincel. Era ponerse una capa de seguridad, una máscara que lo liberaba. Se dejaba fluir en los colores, en las figuras que iba plasmando con una apasionada celeridad, poniendo un intenso rojo en sus mejillas y el sudor recorriendo en su espalda. Sus músculos se entumecían por el esfuerzo que requería no moverse de más y perder la línea aunque sentía esa electricidad recorrerle hasta hacerlo temblar, necesitando terminar al mismo ritmo que su mente iba ampliando su idea. Una sombra más, un poco de azul en lugar de verde. Comenzaba a jadear, seguro que la música ocultaría sus sonidos mientras se iban intensificando, transformándose en risas satisfechas al ver el lienzo cubrirse un poco más. Era más que la sangre en sus venas, era todo lo que podía llamar alma. Tomar un pincel era más que una pasión, era su refugio, era su consuelo y su lenguaje. "Un título universitario no lo es todo en la vida" le decían con indulgencia al ver sus bajas notas "Sí, bueno, eres gay, por supuesto que te ibas a dedicar a las artes" era más un insulto que una palmada en la espalda. Él disolvía todo lo que podía herirlo con pintura, con notas que le arrancaba al piano en sus clases extras o en las clases de danza los viernes. Tweek estaba moldeado con fuego sin tibiezas aunque el precio a veces fuera poner sus propios nervios al límite. Se apasionaba o se alejaba, era su lema de vida. Sentía su corazón escurrirse al mismo ritmo que la pintura en su pincel, viendo el resultado final, orgulloso de sí mismo al ver lo mucho que había mejorado con el tiempo. Se sentó en el piso ya que su cama estaba repleta de paletas, pinturas, botes de agua y pinceles. Recuperó su aliento de a poco antes de salir al pasillo, encontrando en el pasillo, exactamente frente al espejo a mitad de él a su compañera de piso, arreglándose el cabello.

-¿Te reconciliaste con Stan?- le quitó el delineador con sutileza, sonriéndole antes de ayudarle a trazar la línea de maquillaje en sus ojos.

-Es difícil no creer que se ha vuelto una persona más responsable cuando ya lleva tres meses sin ir a una sola fiesta- contestó, intentando no reírse y mover a su amigo.

-A veces eres un poco ingenua, Wen- rió- pero si tú decides esto, está bien mientras no te haga pasar un mal rato- tomó el lápiz labial que sostenía la chica para pasarlo por sus labios.

-Me lo dice el que aceptó una cita con un extraño que podría ser su abuelo-

-No es tan viejo- no pudo evitar la carcajada- además, me regaló un Valentino ¿Qué podía hacer? Sin mencionar que es bastante atractivo y por la forma en que se le marcaba el pantalón, puedo decir que tiene un buen pedazo ahí abajo-

-No tienes remedio- rió, verificando su maquillaje cuando Tweek le indicó que se mirara al espejo- diablos, amigo, si no fueras un genio en las artes, pudiste haber sido el mejor maquillista del mundo- el rubio se sonrojó, agachando ligeramente la cabeza ante el halago. Ella se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla- no me esperes despierto y no te olvides de lavar los trastes-

-Sí, mamá- se despidió con la mano, decidiendo que tomaría la noche para terminar sus pinturas para la exposición. Después de todo debía deslumbrar de alguna manera a Craig. Craig Tucker resultó tener un considerable número de coincidencias en los buscadores de internet. Era un prodigio en la física, específicamente en la cosmología. Se graduó antes de los veinticinco en su doctorado y llevaba cinco años como profesor en una prestigiosa universidad. En las fotografías o en los videos de sus conferencias, más parecía un modelo que un físico, pensaba, viendo la forma elegante y desinteresada con la que respondía las preguntas sin poder asociar la imagen con el hombre risueño y algo tonto que lo invitó a salir. Para ser tan famoso era bastante...sencillo. Se mordió los labios antes de volver a tomar el pincel y empezar otro lienzo. Quedaban sólo un par de días para volver a verlo.

Craig no era una persona muy sociable. Ni muy expresiva. A veces su cara parecía aburrida o desinteresada pero lejos de hacerlo ver como un chico gris, las personas lo etiquetaban como misterioso, suponiendo que los pensamientos en su cabeza eran demasiado profundos y elevados hasta el punto de abstraerlo de la realidad. La triste verdad era que la mayoría del tiempo estaba pensando en videos de animales que vio en internet o se cuestionaba si había cerrado la llave del agua después de lavarse los dientes. Era un profesor entregado a su deber y le prestaba atención a sus alumnos, se preocupaba de compartirles y enseñarles lo fundamental que era el conocimiento. Pero a veces se distraía, era una muy mala costumbre que no había podido domesticar.

-Profesor ¿ Me puede decir cuándo serán los exámenes finales?- salió de su pensamiento de un sobresalto, haciendo que la chica frente a su escritorio se riera socarronamente. Su primera clase ya había terminado y creyó que estaba solo.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído- se disculpó con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar. Cómo odiaba esas situaciones- les mandé el calendario desde el inicio de clases y les he reiterado las fechas muchas veces-

-Eh... sí, lo que sucede es que...estoy algo confundida con... las leyes de los gases y- se mordió la lengua para no palmearse la frente ante el evidente sonrojo y nerviosismo de la adolescente.Él en serio odiaba eso- pensé que podía ayudarme un poco.

-Si no puedes lidiar con algo tan elemental como las leyes de los gases, te recomiendo que vuelvas a pensar si la física es lo tuyo, no voy a perder mi tiempo ayudándote con algo así de básico- tomó su celular, encontrando con entusiasmo un mensaje de Tweek.

-Sólo serían un par de clases particulares. No tienen qué ser en la escuela, podemos...-

-No- dijo todavía sin mirarla- ya casi comienza mi otra clase, si eso es todo por favor retírate- su voz era autoritaria pero el brillo en sus ojos era otro cuento, leyendo el mensaje de buenos días. Por supuesto que recordaba que esa tarde iría a su exposición. Se había puesto su mejor traje, se había perfumado e incluso se había peinado. Ya tenía planeado pasar a una florería antes y quizá por unos chocolates. Escuchó a la chica marcharse cuando los demás alumnos ya estaban entrando. Guardó su celular, rogando que nadie viera la forma casi soñadora con la que primero lo recargó unos segundos contra su pecho.

Las horas se fueron demasiado deprisa y al detenerse en la florería, agradeció haberse puesto tanto desodorante. El calor del verano y los nervios lo tenían sudando como un condenado. Escogió el ramo de claveles más grande de la tienda pero decidió mesurarse en los chocolates. Estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo pero no podía evitarlo. Hacía tanto que una sonrisa, que una forma de mirar no le hacía sentir así de vivo que no podía desafanarse de sus sentimientos. Aún así, e incluso si terminó comprando la caja de un kilo y no la de medio, se controló para no detenerse en la juguetería al ver un hermoso osito de peluche. Quizá para la siguiente cita. Porque cálidamente podía pensar en una cita más. Llegó a la universidad justo a la hora en la que le había citado, encontrando a un par de profesores recibiendo a la gente. Sintió las mejillas arderle cuando le preguntaron si era padre de alguno de los chicos. Tampoco era tan viejo.

-Llegaste- sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura por detrás, la voz de Tweek salió tan aguda que lo hizo reír. Se dio la vuelta para verlo, encontrándolo vistiendo el traje que le había regalado, haciéndolo reír con vergüenza. Se había incluso sujetado el cabello para despejar su frente- ¿Qué opinas?- se dio media vuelta, guiñándole un ojo.

-Luces muy elegante- le sonrió, extendiéndole el ramo de flores y los dulces, haciendo que Tweek lo mirara con duda. Realmente era un tipo anticuado.

-Gracias, son muy lindas- le sonrió nervioso, tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo- están haciendo la presentación en el aula magna, vamos- se pegó más a él, Craig se inclinó cuando se acercó a su oído. Era sólo un poco más alto- están regalando vino-

-No bebo, pero supongo que puedo robar un par de bocadillos- le guiñó un ojo, riendo y Tweek también lo hizo. Sin soltarle de la mano, lo guió por toda la sala, mostrándole y explicándole un par de pinturas y estilos. Sin perderse de las miradas que les dedicaban ni del gesto interesado del pelinegro preguntando. Cuando llegaron a la sección de " Destacados" no pudo evitar inflar el pecho con orgullo al ver dos de sus obras.

-Las de enmedio son mías. Modestias aparte soy de los mejores en mi clase-

-Son bastante hermosas. Te soy sincero, no sé mucho de artes pero esto me hace sentir cosas ¿Sabes?- señaló una sección de la pintura- esto me refleja como mucha rabia, no sé, un sentimiento muy fuerte-

-Estaba bastante emocionado cuando la hice- le sonrió de lado, rodeando su cintura de nuevo, orgulloso de verlo tan concentrado en su trabajo. Valió la pena el esfuerzo, no solo por la nota sobresaliente, sino por el gesto embelesado del hombre.

-Tienes mucho talento, gracias por permitirme conocer tu trabajo- acarició su mano en su cintura, alejándose lo justo para llamar al mesero que iba repartiendo bocadillos. Tweek estaba feliz por el halago, pero de alguna manera frustrado. Él buscó al mesero que repartía las bebidas. La plática se daba natural entre ellos, Tweek le siguió explicando un poco de estilos y vanguardias. pasando después a su vida cotidiana como estudiante. Supo entonces que Tweek vivía prácticamente de su beca estudiantil ya que sus padres no eran precisamente pudientes y su carrera, al igual que casi todas, era bastante costosa. Le presentó a un par de compañeros suyos, sin darse cuenta que a medida que iba terminando las copas, su voz iba subiendo y su mano en su cintura bajando un poco más. Craig intentó sutilmente sugerirle que se marcharan cuando por fin le sujetó el trasero, preguntándole si se ejercitaba con regularidad. Tweek le miró, felino, relamiéndose los labios y Craig se puso incluso más nervioso al ayudarle a deslizarse en el asiento de copiloto. Le dejó poner su estación favorita en la radio, divirtiéndose al verlo cantar mientras se despeinaba y lo animaba a quitarse el saco y la corbata, apenas indicándole cómo llegar a su departamento.

-No me hago responsable si sales de aquí sin tu auto ni tu cartera- rió más fuerte- o sin un riñón-

-Supongo que es un precio justo por traerte a ti a salvo- lo miró antes de besar su mano con dulzura.

-Eres un caballero ¿ No es verdad?- se inclinó para rodear su cuello con sus brazos, acercando sus labios a los de Craig- déjame recompensarte-

-Estás ebrio- puso sus dedos en sus labios, deteniendo el beso- si vas a hacerlo, prefiero que sea cuando puedas recordarlo- Tweek bufó, separándose.

-En verdad ¿Qué pasa contigo? Me estoy casi poniendo en cuatro para ti y sigues portándote como un imbécil ¿ En serio quieres que te crea que no te me acercaste porque querías que te abriera las piernas o abrírtelas a ti? Con una mierda ¿ Qué pasa contigo?-

-No todo en esta vida es interés sexual- se defendió.

-Sí, claro. Un hombre mayor que me ligó en el metro con una serie de estúpidas mentiras me busca para algo serio. Claro que sí, nene- rió con crueldad, haciéndole encoger en su asiento.

-Si quieres te puedo dejar en la puerta de tu departamento, pero será mejor que me vaya pronto-

-Puedo llegar perfectamente, Romeo. Gracias- abrió la puerta y la cerró con un golpe seco, caminando mientras maldecía, buscando su celular. No se iba a quedar con ese calentón, maldita sea que no- hola, cariño ¿ estás ocupado?-

Craig se quedó un poco más antes de volver a conducir, mirando con pena el ramo de flores y la caja de chocolates olvidadas en el asiento. Al menos agradecía no haber comprado ese osito de peluche.


	4. Otra vez

No pudo dormir. Aunque su acompañante le permitió pasar la noche e incluso la mañana para recuperarse de las marcas bajo sus ojos, simplemente no pudo dormir. A veces era demasiado impulsivo y eso lo pagaba con pensamientos recriminatorios por días. Entre el estrés por fin de cursos y eso, se iba a quedar calvo si no hacía algo. Mordiendo el filtro de su cigarrillo, buscó el celular en el revoltijo de ropa junto a la cama, escribiendo con nerviosismo.

_ "¿Podemos hablar más tarde?" _

No recibió respuesta. Ni siquiera lo había leído y verificando su última conexión, se dio cuenta que llevaba toda la noche lejos del celular. Resopló, más al ver que había manchado las sábanas con la ceniza. 

La rutina de Craig los sábados era estricta. Levantarse muy temprano para salir a correr e ir después a sus clases de yoga. Entre semana practicaba calistenia con sus escasas horas libres, pero los sábados eran su día de relajación. Después ver alguna película o documental, leer algún libro y esperar a que quizá alguno de sus amigos lo invitara a salir por la noche. Sino, podía aprovechar para recuperar el sueño perdido y dormir temprano y despertar tarde el domingo para hacer sus quehaceres. El sábado era su día de descanso total y por eso solía apagar el celular, para evitar leer los correos del trabajo que sobre todo a fines de curso abundaban. Necesitaba ese día después de su fracaso con Tweek , dejando que sus músculos se estiraran entre el aroma a pino del suelo de madera. Pasó la mañana disfrutando el aire fresco y el calor sin usar traje, caminado por los alrededores de su casa. Fuera de sus horarios era más bien un hombre poco vanidoso. No le importaba hacer sus compras en pantalones de yoga y tenis de baja suela, una camiseta con dibujos del espacio y el revuelto cabello negro oculto por un gorro, caminando cargando sus bolsas de compras mientras silbaba. Volver a su departamento y acomodar las compras en el refrigerador o en la alacena, sentarse al sofá y quitarse los tenis para subir las piernas al sillón, meditando qué película vería esta vez. Token le había recomendado una, debía tener el título guardado. Bostezando, tomó el olvidado celular de la mesita y lo encendió. Casi se atraganta con su saliva al recibir un mensaje de Tweek. Bueno. Merecía al menos ser escuchado.

_ "Está bien ¿Cuatro y media por el parque de tu escuela?" _

Odió lo deprisa que contestó " sí" haciéndole bañarse y abandonar la cómoda rutina de sus sábados.

Tweek tuvo tiempo de volver a su departamento, no sabiendo si agradecer o lamentar que Wendy no estuviera. Le dio tiempo de desayunar los pocos cereales que habían sobrevivido al fin de mes y bañarse, buscar en su ropa algo que no oliera a rata muerta, recordándole que el día de lavandería se le había pasado. Los sábados por lo regular a esa hora apenas estaba yendo a la cama y sentía sus ojos cerrarse. Preparó café, acariciando la idea de no lidiar con sus decisiones y volver a la calidez de su cama, total Craig ya era un hombre adulto y quizá fuera mejor para ambos no volver a verse. Pero se conocía y sabía que no podría dormir alguna noche pensando en eso, así que se obligó a lavarse los dientes y acomodarse los audífonos antes de volver a salir. Sabía que iba retrasado, pero intentó no ponerse más nervioso al ver a Craig sentado en una banca. Unos jeans y una camiseta con dibujos, despeinado. Sin ningún ramo de flores, lo cual era lógico pero de alguna manera lo hizo suspirar resignado.

-Te queda bien el look desalineado- saludó, poniendo sus manos tras su espalda y balanceándose en sus pies. Craig le sonrió, levantándose para estrechar su mano. 

-Es mi día libre, no vivo con un traje adherido aunque no lo creas- se veía tan relajado que enseguida se contagió, sentándose a su lado - ¿ pudiste dormir bien? ¿No tienes mucha resaca?- Tweek tragó. Debía ser una broma que estuviera preguntándole eso, que estuviera preocupado cuando fue un verdadero bastardo la noche anterior.

-No me da resaca, supongo que es porque mi hígado ya se acostumbró a la juerga- rió con nerviosismo, mirando hacia los niños en la zona de juegos- oye... yo lamento haberme portado así ayer, no estoy muy acostumbrado a que hombres más grandes se me acerquen y bueno. Pensé que eras uno de esos tipos ricos que buscan jóvenes para ya sabes-

-¿Pensaste que era un sugar daddy?- Craig rió abiertamente, palmeándose la frente al ver la cara sonrojada de Tweek- no soy tan adinerado como para algo así. Además te lo dije desde un principio, mis intenciones no eran esas- le pasó la mano por el hombro, conciliador- acepto que fue un poco mi culpa, debí considerar que la diferencia de edades también significa diferencia de intereses ¿ No es cierto?- Tweek se encogió de hombros- no te ofendas, me sigues pareciendo muy agradable y en verdad me gustaría poder conocerte un poco más pero ya no te veo como un interés romántico, sino como un amigo- le estiró la mano, todavía sonriendo- si estás de acuerdo ¿ Podemos empezar otra vez?- Tweek estrechó el saludo, sonriendo también.


	5. El alma de la fiesta

Las vacaciones eran la época favorita de Craig, debía reconocerlo. Se ponía al día con sus libros atrasados, asistía a cuanta asamblea y conferencia era invitado y algunas veces se daba el tiempo para ir a South Park a visitar a su familia. Pero todos sus planes se alteraron cuando Tweek comenzó a hacerse un espacio en su día a día, casi cuatro meses después de su fatídico intento de seducción. No hubo manera en que se pudiera negar cuando le pidió asesoría con matemáticas para su examen final de proporciones, casi llorando por la presión de no poder bajar su promedio y adiós a la beca que lo ayudaba a mantenerse. Eso le hizo borrar de su lista dos libros por leer pero le alegró casi por dos semanas enteras, viendo al rubio entender más rápido y mucho mejor que muchos de sus alumnos. Pasaron de matemáticas a física sólo por la curiosidad de Tweek y acabaron hasta las cuatro de la mañana ideando una pintura con proporciones matemáticas perfectas, incluso con un balance de colores exacto y un montón de cosas que le hicieron sentir como un niño en Navidad. Esa fue la primera vez que Tweek se quedó a dormir, algo avergonzado porque Craig durmió en el sillón para cederle su cama. Al día siguiente no llegó a su asesoría y no le contestó los mensajes, así que Craig decidió relajarse haciendo una visita al museo más cercano. Al volver a su casa, ya terminando de lavar los platos de la cena, un mensaje de Tweek pidiéndole que le abriera le hizo casi olvidar cerrar la llave del agua para abrirle. Estaba tan lleno de pintura como el primer día que lo vio y olía un poco a sudor y café instantáneo. Pero qué sonrisa tan luminosa traía, envolviendo algo en sus brazos como si fuera un tesoro. Extendió el lienzo en la mesa de su estudio, mostrándole una pintura con figuras geométricas excesivamente complicadas rodeadas de colores que Craig conocía perfectamente. Espectroscopía astronómica. Pasó sus dedos encima, embobado.

-Perdón por no contestarte, me volví loco con esto, no pude pensar en otra cosa- sonrió contra la palma de su mano- incluso dejé colgado a Pete, se suponía que hoy iríamos a una fiesta-

-Es- no encontraba forma de obligar a su cerebro a procesar lo que tenía enfrente ¿Perfecto? ¿Una obra de arte? Era mejor que eso- Dios, Tweek- se cubrió la boca antes de comenzar a reírse- esto es tan hermoso. Es demasiado-

-Quédatelo- sonrió con suavidad- es mi forma de agradecerte por la ayuda, ya que no tengo con qué más pagarte-

-¿Qué mierda dices, niño? Esto debe estar colgado en un maldito museo, en el mejor del mundo. No en un deprimente departamento de soltero-

-No es deprimente- rió Tweek- es mucho más bonito y grande que el mío y eso que yo lo comparto con Wendy. Te encantaría conocerla, es muy inteligente e igual de nerd que tú, no sé cómo acabó en artes también-

-Tweek, en serio no puedo aceptar esto- volteó a verlo, serio- esto es una obra de arte, yo no soy capaz de apreciarlo en su totalidad y los únicos que lo verían además de mí serían mis amigos que vienen una vez al mes y últimamente Damien-

-¿Quién es Damien?-

-Espero que pronto pueda decirte que somos algo, por el momento sólo estamos saliendo- confesó con una sonrisa tímida, sonrojándose.

-Oh- eran sólo amigos, lo tenía claro. Aún así se sintió incómodo al escucharlo- buena suerte con eso- se encogió de hombros, intentando mantener la sonrisa- Oye...¿Sería demasiado si me dejas bañarme aquí? El tubo de la regadera se rompió y olvidé llamarle al plomero. Wen se está quedando con su novio así que con ella no hay problema pero yo no me he bañado-

-Ah, ya decía que ese olor a rata muerta no era un nuevo perfume- recibió un golpecito en su costado- claro, si quieres deja tu ropa en la lavadora y te puedo prestar algo más o menos de tu talla- sonrió y Tweek se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa, caminando al baño. Le indicó cuál era el agua caliente y la fría, le dejó una toalla y una camisa y unos pantalones quizá una talla más grande. Salió del baño y Tweek comenzó a desnudarse, dejando la ropa en un pequeño cesto. Todo se veía tan arreglado que no quería ensuciar. Sus pies resintieron la cerámica fría para enseguida ser compensado por el vapor caliente del agua. Era increíble lo relajante que podía ser un baño y Tweek supuso que era por las sales aromáticas en el lavabo o lo increíblemente limpio que estaba todo. Suspiró con gusto al aspirar el olor del shampoo antes de ponerlo en su cabello. Claro que olía a Craig. Eran amigos, se repitió, rememorando los cuatro meses que llevaban conociéndose y cómo fue un poquito doloroso conocer a Clyde y Token y descubrir que sí, Craig era así de amable con todos sus amigos.Él se lo buscó y después de todo, él tenía a Pete. O algo así. No tenía ganas de pensar en eso, sino de disfrutar el agradable tacto del agua caliente. Salió del baño, pasando la toalla por su cuerpo, mirando curioso en una cesta de mimbre unmontón de productos para la piel. Craig era algo vanidoso, lo sabía. El aguijón de la curiosidad le picó, haciendo que tomara un tarro de crema y lo pasara por su piel. Terminó de vestirse y salió con su ropa sucia, encontrando a Craig en la cocina.

-Muchas gracias ¿ Dónde puedo poner mi ropa?- trató de no sonrojarse ante el sonido de su estómago ante el olor de los hot cakes. No había comido en todo el día, demasiado ocupado en su pintura.

-Es la puerta del fondo del pasillo- sonrió, sirviendo en la mesa un plato con cuatro esponjosos y , a sus hambrientos ojos, tentadores hot cakes- dámela, tú come. Hay leche fresca en el refrigerador-

-No es necesario- pero otro sonido de su traidor estómago lo hizo cederle la ropa en silencio y buscar un vaso en la alacena para llenarlo con la fresca leche. Se sentó en la mesa, dándole una mordida que pronto se hicieron dos y luego cuatro. Estaban deliciosos. Pasó el alimento con la leche, suspirando con gusto.

-Come más despacio- no notó que Craig lo estaba observando hasta que pasó su mano por su cabello.

-Lo siento, están muy ricos- rió, masticando más despacio-¿Tú no vas a cenar?-

-Cené antes de que llegaras, en realidad estaba a punto de poner un documental y pasar una noche de locura- rió.

-¿Puedo quedarme? -

-Claro, siempre es más divertido con más gente- rió - termina en lo que lo pongo- sonrió y Tweek volvió a comer deprisa al verlo salir, esta vez ansioso por ver la televisión con Craig, pero, recordando sus modales, antes de salir a la sala, lavó sus trastes y limpió su lugar. Lo encontró con el control remoto en la mano, palmeando el lugar junto a él en el sillón. Tweek sintió algo muy cálido cuando Craig comenzó a explicarle un par de cosas del espacio, que por supuesto era el tema del documental, y mucho más cuando no lo alejó cuando recargó su cabeza contra su hombro.

-¿Así pasas los viernes por la noche?-

-Bueno, como te habrás imaginado yo no soy el alma de la fiesta, soy como lo dijiste. Un nerd hogareño- rió bajito, acercándolo más a él sin notarlo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, alguien tocó a la puerta y Craig frunció el ceño, extrañado. Se levantó del sillón y Tweek puso pausa, mirando curioso a la puerta- ¡Damien! Qué sorpresa, no te esperaba hoy-

-No pudo esperar a mañana para volver a verte- escuchó la risilla de Craig , haciendo que esa calidez anterior se disolviera en un segundo, volviéndose algo pesado en su espalda. Resopló cuando los escuchó caminar a él.

-Damien, este es Tweek, un amigo- oh, pero mierda que era atractivo. El cabello en un estilo pixie desordenado pero estético. Negro al igual que sus ojos. Todas sus facciones eran reacias, como de déspota y su forma de caminar le hacía parecer un maldito príncipe. Oh, bueno. Estaba jodido.

-Mucho gusto- se aproximó a extenderle la mano y Tweek sintió su dignidad romperse cuando las piernas le temblaron al incorporarse. Quiso excusarse diciendo que era porque estaba mal sentado pero sólo lo haría peor.

-El gusto es mío- sintió que sollozaba- creo que será mejor que me vaya- Craig iba a protestar- todavía estoy a tiempo de llegar a la fiesta de mi novio y no quiero interrumpirlos- sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano. Alcanzó a marcar un número cuando ya estuvo varias calles lejos- ¡Pete? ¿Puedes pasar por mí? Te mando mi ubicación, no sé dónde carajos estoy- colgó sin recibir respuesta. Lamentó no haber comprado cigarros para soportar los nervios de los más de veinte minutos que tardó Pete en llegar, con el auto de su madre. Le abrió la puerta y el olor a marihuana lo mareó de inmediato.

-Bonita ropa- dijo con burla y Tweek sintió ganas de salir-¿Te la dio tu noviecito?-

-Vete al carajo- le arrebató el cigarro, dándole una honda calada- vamos a la puta fiesta a ponerle ambiente-

  
  



	6. Piensa dos veces

Se le había hecho tarde. No demasiado, quizá estaba exagerando pero para él la puntualidad era una regla inquebrantable. Se arregló el traje, mirando su reflejo en el metálico de la puerta, alcanzando a divisar a alguien que corría para alcanzar el elevador. Sostuvo el botón de " abrir" para darle tiempo a la persona de llegar. Se quedó con la mano pegada más tiempo del que debía, viéndolo entrar.

-Gracias- una voz ronca y grave completaban el cuadro que era ese hombre. Todo de negro como chico de ciudad grande, con un rostro tan atractivo como intimidante. Quitó por fin la mano, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No hay problema- trató de no mirarlo de más, pero sentía también sus profundos ojos en él, examinándolo- no te había visto aquí-

-Me acabo de mudar, tiene poco que llegué al país- detectó un ligero acento que parecía ronronear en su lengua, erizándole la piel- yo tampoco te había visto, sin duda recordaría un rostro tan bello- sus rodillas hicieron un resorte , tan de colegial que se sintió incluso más avergonzado.

-Me llamo Craig, vivo en el séptimo piso, si alguna vez necesitas, ya sabes, ayuda con algo...-

-Craig, eres todo un ángel- se acercó a él, tomándole la mano para besarla. Necesitaba ponerse a gritar o explotaría- resulta que compré demasiada comida y olvidé que aún no llega mi refrigerador ¿ Podrías ayudarme cenando conmigo para no desperdiciar los alimentos?- 

  
  
  
  
  


Rememoraba cómo lo había conocido mientras acariciaba su cabello, sonriendo ante la forma en que se enrollaba en sus dedos como abrazándolos. Roncaba muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para hacer que sus hombros temblaran. Besó su cuello, acomodando su cabeza en su espalda, abrazando su cintura. Su piel bronceada se sentía todavía tibia, todavía con manchas rojizas por donde habían pasado sus dientes y sus uñas, haciéndole reír travieso, hundiendo su nariz en su espina, aspirando su aroma. Más que el sexo, realmente había extrañado tener esa intimidad , el poder poner un corazón junto al nombre de alguien en su lista de contactos, las cenas para dos. Comenzó a besar sus hombros, abrazándolo más contra sí, volviendo otra vez su rostro al refugio de su espalda. 

-¿Estás despierto?- la voz adormilada de Damien lo sobresaltó, asintió contra su piel-¿Tienes sed? Puedo traerte algo de la cocina- Craig sonrió complacido. Valió la pena esperar hasta formalizar su relación para comenzar a compartir sus noches, lo sentía tan cálido que no podía equivocarse.

-Así estoy muy bien- su corazón se estaba acelerando a cada caricia que Damien hacía en su brazo, manteniendo esa cercanía- ¿ A los cuantos meses de relación es correcto decirle te amo a alguien?-

-No lo sé, ángel- tomó su brazo para apartarlo y poder darse vuelta y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, acariciando su rostro- si lo sientes sólo dilo- Craig volvió a sentirse acalorado, derretido. Levantó su rostro para besarlo.

-Te amo- susurró sobre sus labios, dejando que poco a poco el beso se volviera más intenso.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Estás enloqueciendo. _ Se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo su corazón y su cerebro palpitar en una sincronía enfermiza, mareándolo. No podía respirar y todos los rostros a su alrededor parecían máscaras de demonios, de seres terribles que lo ponían a temblar, haciéndole mirar a todos lados pero sin hacer ruido por temor a que fueran a lastimarlo. Tiró al piso la cerveza que Pete le estaba ofreciendo. Debió cubrirse los oídos para que las estridentes risas no lo volvieron más loco.

-Menuda mierda, Tweek ¿Te está dando un mal viaje?- le dio unos codazos a uno de sus amigos- le dije que no mezclara ácido con anfetas, pero el maldito adicto no me escuchó- otra vez las risas, se sostuvo el pecho, casi podía ver su corazón saliendo de ahí como una especie de pájaro, no pudo más. Salió a la noche, alejándose del bullicio sin preocuparse de lo solas que estaban las calles. Sus dedos temblaron al sacar su celular de su bolsillo, rogando que las lágrimas de miedo no le impidieran marcar correctamente el número. Escuchó un ¿Hola? adormilado y no pudo reconocer bien la voz, pero lo que fuera que retumbaba en su pecho fue más rápido.

-Craig, no quiero despertarte, mierda, ya lo hice pero... fui a una fiesta con Pete y ... no me siento bien, Craig ¿Puedes venir por mí, por favor?-

-Te voy a dar un consejo, niño- Damien apretó los dientes al igual que el teléfono que había visto sonar en la mesita de noche al levantarse por agua. Que alguien le llamara a las cuatro de la madrugada a  _ su _ novio por supuesto que le daba derecho de saber quién mierda era y qué quería- para la próxima piensa dos veces antes de hacer estupideces- colgó el teléfono, volviendo a la cama, abrazando al pelinegro.

Esa no era la voz de Craig, estaba seguro. Podía reconocerla incluso en coma, no todos los días se escucha ese ruidillo nasal y plano. Se mordió las uñas, mirando a todos lados, reparando en lo solo y peligroso que se veía ese barrio. Quién lo mandaba a estarse revolcando con un maldito intento de dealer. Quién lo mandaba a meterse cuanta cosa le ofrecieran en cada fiesta en la que se paraba. Se limpió las lágrimas, buscando calmarse lo necesario para esta vez no marcar mal.Dos buzones de voz, un tercer intento. Buzón de voz. Un cuarto y por fin.

-¿Tweek?- 

-¿Craig?- suspiró, aliviado- lamento despertarte, estoy en... no lo sé, me metí un montón de mierdas y no me siento bien ¿ Puedes venir por mí? ¿Por favor?- su voz se quebró, pegándose a una pared al ver a un grupo de chicos bastante borrachos pasar a su lado.

-Mándame tu ubicación, no te muevas- se levantó de la cama, despertando a Damien, quien lo miró curioso- lo lamento, cariño, debo ir por Tweek, algo malo le pasó-

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? No es un niño- así de serio lucía incluso amenazante, pero Craig sólo se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

-Lo es un poco todavía, además es mi amigo- se acercó a besarlo pero Damien echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Piensa si en en verdad quieres empezar a tener problemas conmigo por él- Craig tragó saliva, mordiéndose los labios. 

-Te prometo que sólo será esta vez- Damien parpadeó con lentitud, sin aflojar su gesto tenso.

-Sólo esta vez- sentenció, incorporándose- tráelo aquí, voy a ponerle agua de rosas a la bañera para que se relaje-

-Eres el mejor- esta vez no rechazó su beso. Se puso la chaqueta sobre el pecho desnudo y tomó sus pantalones. 


	7. Repulsión

Tweek comenzó a sospechar que Damien no lo soportaba después de esa noche, mientras Craig no se alejaba de su lado en la bañera para que no se ahogara. Damien los observaba desde la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados y una mirada tan aguda que lo despertó más que el agua. Lo confirmó cuando antes de que su amigo se ofreciera a llevarlo a su departamento o peor aún, pasar la noche en su departamento, él ya había llamado un taxi. Le cerró la puerta del edificio en la nariz antes de que pudiera despedirse o agradecerle a Craig. Se recostó, envolviéndose en todas las sábanas que tenía, tratando de concentrarse solo en no morir.

Durmió hasta después de mediodía, pero estaba tan cansado todavía que no pudo levantarse. Tenía clases y las había perdido, pero su corazón estaba todavía doliendo, demasiado resentido por todas las sustancias en su sangre. Cerró los ojos otra vez, pero antes de quedarse dormido alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Tweek?¿Estás despierto?-

-Pasa, Wen- el aroma de la sopa caliente le hizo sentir náuseas, pero trató de incorporarse y sonreír.

-Te escuché vomitar en la madrugada¿Resaca?- la chica le extendió el plato y una botella de suero líquido.

-No... Ya sabes, Pete- se encogió de hombros, abriendo la botella y dándole un trago muy largo. Tenía más sed de la que había percibido.

-Cariño, te he dicho que ya no te juntes con él- lo miró con preocupación- está metido en cosas muy fuertes y... Honestamente no me gusta cómo te trata- pasó su dedo con suavidad por su clavícula que sobresalía por la camisa de su pijama. Por una marca azul violeta.

-Eso fue un accidente- le tomó la mano, acariciándola- no tenemos nada serio, Wen, no te preocupes, si alguna vez se pone muy pesado, lo mando a la mierda y se acabó- la chica se mordió los labios, sin poder dejar de fruncir el ceño.

  
  


Pasaron los días y Tweek hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no pensar en el motivo por el cual Craig había dejado de escribirle y no le contestaba los mensajes. No podía evitar la culpa por los celos y se estaba torturando. Debía alegrarse por las fotos que ponía , con una sonrisa de comercial, abrazando a Damien o besándose en cada oportunidad que tenía. Las que más dolían eran esas donde claramente seguían en la cama.

Tenía diecinueve años, apenas dos desde que salió de casa, del escaso control parental y los límites de un pueblo pequeño. Toda su infancia y la adolescencia que pasó ahí, su rutina consistía prácticamente en ir de la escuela a la cafetería familiar y dormir. No era bueno socializando entonces, demasiado nervioso e indeciso, por lo que decidió ser alguien más cuando llegó a la universidad. Se dejó cegar por lo nuevo, no por el alcohol que comenzó a consumir muy temprano, demasiado descuidado por sus padres, había que ser sincero. Sino por la posibilidad de amanecer con alguien después de una fiesta sin tener la más mínima idea de si tenía un nombre. Así llegó a Pete. Uno más que se volvió un frecuente hasta que comenzó a regalarle marihuana a cambio de más tiempo a su lado. Ese poco interés en él fue suficiente para que se quedara toda la noche, todo el fin de semana sin preocuparse, que comenzara a tomar actitudes que ya no sabía si eran suyas o una máscara para parecerle más atractivo. Le gustaba la euforia que siempre significaba estar con él, el despliegue de vicios y lo fácil que tocaban la ilegalidad. Y la violencia que ejercían uno contra el otro cuando estaban demasiado drogados para saber quiénes mierda eran.

Se estaba excusando, se estaba resignado. Porque veía a Craig con Damien y se convencía que debía ser mortalmente aburrido pasar un viernes entero viendo películas o documentales comiendo palomitas, envueltos en una misma cobija, o lo falso que se veía ese beso en medio de una cena en un restaurante cualquiera con una frase ultra cursi debajo. Se convencía que eso no era lo que él quería, que era joven y sólo quería ver el mundo derrumbarse a sus pies, probar cuanta porquería se le cruzara, reescribir los pecados capitales. No eso. No un cálido beso en la frente en lugar de un golpe en las costillas. Mordió el borrador de su lápiz, tratando de concentrarse en su clase y dejar de divagar. El celular en silencio pero vibrando un número desconocido en la pantalla le dio curiosidad. No solía recibir muchas llamadas. Salió del salón de clases para contestar.

-¿Diga?-

-Tweek, qué bueno que contestaste. Perdí mi celular, por eso no te había escrito. Pero ya compré uno nuevo y, en verdad necesitaba contactarte- la voz de Craig sonaba demasiado alegre, imposible no contagiarse-¿Recuerdas la pintura que me regalaste? Un amigo mío, Jimmy, es periodista en una página web muy conocida y vino hace unos días de visita. Le encantó y está muy interesado en hacerte una entrevista-

-No bromees-

-¡En serio! Le estuve hablando mucho de ti, me dijo que si podía agendar una cita contigo esta tarde- se escuchó una risita infantil- estoy tan emocionado que no pude evitarlo y vine a tu escuela- Tweek boqueó, colgando la llamada y corriendo a la calle donde solía estacionarse. Divisó las placas de su coche y comenzó a reírse, incrédulo. Entró corriendo otra vez al aula sólo para tomar sus cosas y volver a correr a la calle. Tocó la ventanilla y Craig le abrió la puerta, sonriendo.

-Lamento no haberte avisado, pensé que te agradaría la idea, es decir, tú obra es maravillosa y me encantaría poder ayudarte a atraer más público, no digo que no puedas hacerlo por ti solo, pero...- Tweek le puso un dedo en los labios, riendo.

-¿Bromeas? Una entrevista para una página web y ¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas? Mierda, esto sin duda vale un día de clase-

\- ¿Entonces no hay problema si vamos?- toda su cara brillaba con expectativa- lo cité en mi departamento en unas dos horas más- metió las llaves para encender el auto- suficiente tiempo para que nos pongamos al día-

-Para empezar me puedes decir cómo perdiste tu celular. Eso lo esperaría de alguien distraído como yo ,pero del señor " tengo mi ropa ordenada por color" me parece súper raro-

-No soy un obsesivo, sólo cuidadoso. Pues, fue extraño, estábamos cenando en el departamento de Damien y pensé que lo llevaba, pero cuando lo busqué ya no lo tenía. Supongo que lo tiré en la calle, no lo sé- le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Tú cómo haz estado? Si llevamos el mismo calendario académico, esta debe ser tu semana más pesada en cuanto exámenes ¿No?-

\- Ni lo menciones- se recostó contra el asiento, masajeándose el puente de la nariz- no he dormido nada estos días y apenas he tenido tiempo. Ni siquiera he podido ir por unos pinceles que dejé en el departamento de Pete, aunque la verdad tampoco tengo muchas ganas de verlo- Craig apretó los labios y el volante.

-Eres libre de decidir cualquier cosa sobre ti mismo y con quién pasas tú tiempo, lo respeto. Pero honestamente no me parece correcto que ese... Tipo te haya dejado solo aquella noche que te pusiste mal- Craig aprovechó un alto para voltear a mirarlo- te conozco hace poco pero creo que el suficiente tiempo para saber que eres un niño muy dulce. Amigo, no creo que seas la clase de chico que se busca esa vida desenfrenada. Si... Bueno, si no tienes otro motivo para ir con él ¿Me permites comprarte unos pinceles?-

-No es necesario- se pasó la mano por la nuca, abochornado- no soy una tacita de cristal, puedo defenderme y no quiero que me des nada, es tu dinero-

-Y tú mi amigo. Te quiero Tweek. En serio no me sentiría cómodo si sólo fingo que no me importa- la sonrisa en el rubio fue genuino asombro, una dulce caricia en el espíritu ante ese " te quiero" tan espontáneo, tan sincero.

-Te advierto que voy a pedir los más caros de la tienda- río recibiendo el golpecito en su brazo.

-Abusivo- bostezó, mirando los carteles que indicaban las calles- ¿Ya comiste? Salí temprano de clases porque mis alumnos tienen un simposio y no he comido-

-Podemos pasar a la hamburguesería que está cerca del local de pintura- sonrió con malicia- donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita-

-Jesús, qué desastre fue eso, ya ni me lo recuerdes- negó con la cabeza, divertido- estoy muy feliz de que no haya pasado nada, habríamos arruinado una amistad muy prometedora- Tweek rió nervioso, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse. Él no estaba muy seguro de pensar lo mismo. Pasaron primero a la tienda de pintura, Craig insistió en que tomara todo lo que necesitaba, alegando que solo era un préstamo y ya le pagaría cuando fuera un artista famoso. Parecía que bromeaba pero esa mano en su hombro y el brillo en sus ojos decían claramente cuanto confiaba en sus palabras. Tweek no recordaba haber sentido esa clase de apoyo. Sus padres( ese día había pensado mucho en ellos, cosa rara) habían dejado que se fuera a estudiar lo que quisiera porque realmente no tenían fe en que triunfara en nada de cualquier manera. Wendy a veces lo veía con condescencia cuando se quedaba dormido en lugar de estudiar un poco más y Pete... Suspiró, queriendo ser capaz de prolongar ese tacto en su hombro por siempre.

Terminaron de comprar y fueron al local de hamburguesas. Pidieron y mientras les servían, siguieron hablando de lo que había pasado esos dias. Tweek casi se había desaparecido, demasiado envuelto en sus clases y demás cursos. Craig tampoco estaba muy libre pero se había hecho tiempo para recibir a su amigo Jimmy que iba muy pocas veces a visitarlo, casi siempre estaba viajando para buscar reportajes.

-Eso me recuerda que- el celular en su pantalón lo distrajo- dame un segundo- miró la pantalla, sonriendo de una forma muy dulce y tecleando rápidamente- lo siento. Estaba pensando que podrías ir a una clase de polarimetría o refractometría para conocer más de refracción en cuerpos opacos-

-No soy tan listo para eso. Pero si me ayudas, quizá creo que pueda sacar algo de provecho. Eres el mejor maestro que he tenido, no lo digo por adularte. Eres muy paciente y haces que incluso esa mierda de cálculo se vea como un juego de niños- le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa, victorioso por el sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Ojalá mis alumnos dijeran lo mismo- Craig miró a la persona que entró al local, agitando la mano para saludarlo. Tweek volteó curioso y casi deseó no haberlo hecho, escupiendo y atragantándose con su comida al ver a Damien caminado hacia ellos- hola, bebé, me sorprendió que estuvieras por aquí- Damien se inclinó para besarlo, sentándose en la silla de al lado. La mesa era para cuatro personas. Junto a Tweek estaba su mochila y las bolsas con el logo de la tienda de pintura, a las que le dio una mirada evaluativa antes de fijar sus profundos ojos negros en el rubio.

-Lo mismo digo. Pensé que estabas en clases- Tweek decidió concentrarse en su comida, evitando la mirada de Damien.

-Oh, cierto, olvidé avisarte que esta semana es el simposio de ciencias en la universidad, estaré saliendo temprano, por si quieres invitarme a algún lado- le guiñó un ojo, y Damien le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Me encantaría, ángel- acarició su mejilla, mirando el plato con papas fritas y la malteada de su novio- pensé que no comías nada con más grasa que un yogurth- Tweek no pudo evitar la carcajada. Lo había visto comerse casi dos pizzas él solo y ni hablar de todas las galletas con chocolate que compraba cuando pasaban por el centro comercial. Damien lo miró con el rabillo del ojo- esta comida chatarra está bien para los niños que no les preocupa el acné porque de por sí ya lo tienen-

-Una hamburguesa no ha matado a nadie- agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose regañado.

-Ese no es un tema que quieras discutir con un médico- Tweek rodó los ojos, hastiado de escucharlo restregar a toda persona en la tierra que era un puto médico en uno de los hospitales más antiguos de Estados Unidos, que para su desgracia no estaba tan lejos de su escuela. Le dio una mordida con más ganas a su hamburguesa, lamiéndose la grasa de los labios mientras miraba a Craig con una sonrisa burlona. El pelinegro le enseñó la lengua y ambos comenzaron a reír bajito, mirando a Damien de reojo.

-Pero no me dijiste qué hacías aquí, cariño- Craig tomó la mano de su novio.

-Me gusta pasar al parque antes de ir a casa, me relaja y no queda lejos del hospital-

\- El parque no queda tan cerca de aquí- señaló Tweek.

-No, apenas iba para allá cuando te mandé el mensaje- ignoró al rubio, que comenzó a hacer cálculos. Era imposible que hubiera llegado en ese tiempo del hospital al local de hamburguesas. Conocía muy bien la zona. Decidió que no quería involucrarse más en esa plática.

-Yo vine a ver a Tweek para contarle de Jimmy ¿Viste lo emocionado que estaba con su pintura? Me ofreció cien dólares por ella pero le dije que ni loco, es un regalo muy especial y además si quiere negociar pues qué mejor que lo haga directo con el artista- Tweek se sonrojó, ocultando el bochorno con el trago a su malteada.

-De haber sabido hubiera traído un par de lienzos, cien dólares me caerían de maravilla, ando algo corto de dinero-

-No entiendo por qué- Damien se giró para encararlo, con una sonrisa más ofensiva que si lo hubiera mirado mal- se nota que sabes sacarle buen provecho a tu cara bonita para obtener cosas- lo miró a él y después a las bolsas de compras, sin perder el aire despectivo- no te juzgo, niño, todos merecemos explotar nuestros talentos y yo tengo muy claro para qué lo tienes tú-

-¡Damien!-

-Yo... Creo que será mejor que me vaya- tomó su mochila, dejando a propósito las compras.

Damien miró al rubio salir, sin prestar atención a la mirada de reproche de su novio y la discusión que auguraba. 


	8. Camino muerto

Caminó tan deprisa como pudo sin preocuparse de disculparse con la gente que chocaba. Estaba cediendo muy fácil. Él no había hecho nada y además Craig se veía tan entusiasmado con esa oportunidad que seguro no iba a tener de nuevo pronto que no podía sólo agachar la cabeza y marcharse. Suspiró cuando llegó al edificio, saludando al guardia de seguridad que ya lo conocía y lo dejó pasar. Se acomodó la mochila, releyendo la conversación que había tenido con Craig, donde le pedía disculpas en nombre de Damien y le contaba que se habían peleado y vuelto a sus respectivos departamentos sin hablarse. Quizá eso fue lo que le dio el valor de volver sobre sus pasos. Iba escuchando música como siempre, distraído sin notar la mano que apretó un botón. No hasta que en el reflejo del espejo reconoció ese traje negro y se arrepintió de no haber usado las escaleras.

-Tiene que ser una jodida broma- murmuró, subiendo el volumen aunque sabía que Damien también estaba fingiendo no haberlo visto. Rogó que alguien más entrara para que esos siete pisos no se le hicieran interminables. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la forma en la que sujetaba su mochila y si seguía mordiendo sus labios los haría sangrar, pero no quería comenzar una pelea. El elevador llegó a un piso y Tweek esperó a que Damien saliera primero, mirando disimuladamente el diario que dobló. A lo mejor en verdad no lo había visto. Caminó despacito atrás de él, notando entonces que ese no era el piso de Craig. Maldijo mentalmente otra vez, más al ver la cara de sobresalto del chico al girarse y verlo.

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí?- lo encaró y Tweek miró el elevador marchándose-¿Me estás siguiendo?-

-Me equivoqué de piso- trató de no ponerse nervioso, pero esas cejas pobladas y desordenadas tan fruncidas le hacían sentirse demasiado expuesto y estúpido. Debió fijarse antes de bajarse, debió quedarse en la escuela para empezar.

-Si en verdad crees que me voy a tragar esto, no sé si tú eres muy estúpido o piensas que yo lo soy- se cruzó de brazos- lárgate de una vez-

-No sé por qué me odias tanto, no hemos cruzado más de cuatro palabras desde que te conozco- 

-¿Por qué debería tener un motivo para que me agrades?- se acercó a él, con los labios tan apretados que apenas podía escucharlo-¿Sólo porque eres amigo de mi novio? Para empezar ¿ Por qué son amigos? Es bastante claro para mí que te mueres porque Craig te la meta ¿No?-

\- ¿Tan bajo es tu concepto de él como para creer que yo soy una amenaza para su relación? No te preocupes por lo que yo quiera, él no es de los que se pierde por una cara bonita-

-Todos somos humanos, Tweek- lo tomó del mentón, empujándolo contra la pared- y qué mentira quieres que te diga- sus ojos fueron de sus labios a su cuerpo de una forma tan descarada que se sintió mareado- eres _ mucho  _ más que una cara bonita-

Abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido, sintiendo ahora asfixiante su cercanía y el frío de la pared contra su espalda, la mochila resbalándose de sus manos y ese paso que no sabía si ir adelante o atrás. Esa posibilidad parecía de una película porno, no de algo que en serio fuera a pasarle. Pero ahí estaba, sintiendo los labios resecos sin atreverse a lamerlos para no querer ser malinterpretado. Aunque debía reconocer que Damien era una belleza exótica, con su piel bronceada y sus profundos rasgos de realeza maldita. Quizá estaba jugando, estaba probándolo. Dio un paso adelante, rozando su pierna con su rodilla, atrapando el dedo que sostenía su mentón entre sus dientes, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Tú también eres humano, Damien?- el pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa, acercando su cuerpo contra él hasta tenerlo completamente atrapado contra la pared.

-Estoy hecho de carne, niño- sintió cómo rozaba su entrepierna contra su pelvis, ya seguro de sus intenciones. Ahí estaba la carta en la mesa y una realidad que Tweek no podía maquillar. La emoción de apostar no era por lo que podía ganar sino todo lo que tenía por perder. Se puso de puntas para alcanzar sus labios, sin sorprenderse realmente por lo rápido que fue correspondido, con lo hambrienta que estaba esa boca, mordiendo, lamiendo. Demasiado obsceno para ser un beso, más en medio pasillo pero sintiendo la dureza más apretada en su pantalón no podía importarle menos que una señora pasara cubriéndole los ojos a sus hijos, murmurando algo de los valores perdidos que lo único que logró en el rubio fue obligarlo a poner sus manos en el trasero de Damien, disfrutando su risa en su boca. Lo dejó un momento para abrir la puerta de su departamento y volvió por él, sujetándolo de la cintura y Tweek apenas alcanzó a sujetar su mochila y aventarla en algún lugar del interior, más ocupado en cerrar sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, sus manos en su cabello, su lengua rozando la otra hasta que la falta de aire le hacía doler los pulmones. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería saber cuán abajo podía llegar por un cambio en los planes. No tenía mucho carácter, otra vez se estaba excusando , viendo los botones de su camisa perderse entre los dientes de Damien, mordiendo su cuello y su pecho de la forma más errática posible, ansioso hasta alcanzar el sillón. Entonces Tweek tocó el suelo y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, volviendo a sus labios, necesitando distraer todos sus sentidos en ese cuerpo para no dejar que la culpa tomara ni un sólo palmo de terreno, pasó sus manos por su cintura, por su espalda, mirando de reojo a Damien sacar algo de la mesita de noche. Sin decir nada rompió el beso, metiendo dos dedos en su boca hasta hacerlo lagrimear.

-¡Me lastimas!- balbuceó entre sus dedos.

-Si no cooperas te voy a lastimar en serio- qué maldito era ese brillo en sus ojos, qué excesivamente maliciosa era su sonrisa, viendo los hilos de saliva correrle hasta la barbilla. No perdía tiempo, bajando su pantalón de mezclilla y su ropa interior , haciéndole trastabillar al empujarlo con su cuerpo hacia el sillón. Parecía un animalillo indefenso, temblando y con la cara tan roja que sólo hacía más brillantes sus ojos de un color imposible de encasillar, sus pecas obligándole a relamerse los labios mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y sólo sacaba su pene y apenas bajaba un poco la ropa interior para comenzar a desenrollar el condón sobre él. La mirada de Tweek fue directo a sus manos y lo que hacían, mordiéndose los labios, mirándolo sólo unos segundos antes de darle la espalda y acomodarse sobre el brazo del sillón, separando las piernas, alzando ligeramente las caderas de una forma descadara, totalmente consciente y expuesta. Un dedo, otro más, el sonido húmedo de la saliva y los suaves gemidos de Tweek le estaban quitando la paciencia. Tomó sus dos brazos con una mano, sujetándolos contra su espalda y con la otra sus cabellos para hundir su cara en el sillón antes de entrar en él. Cálido como el infierno, apretado como sus dedos en las hebras doradas. Tweek no necesitó indicaciones para comenzar a moverse contra él, en círculos, en vaivén, como fuera que le hiciera sentir mejor al ritmo que Damien iba marcando, jalando su cabello para que el tapiz del sillón no aminorara el sonido de sus gemidos que en algún momento olvidaron el recato, casi podía jurar que lo iban a escuchar en todo el jodido edificio y quería, en verdad quería sentirse mal por eso- por lo apretado que estás podría jurar que eras virgen. Pero por la forma en la que te mueves...- el tono ronco sólo hacía más sensual su voz, más dañina. comenzó a ir más rápido, más certero en donde lo estaba enloqueciendo. No pudo más, sintiendo el orgasmo adormecer sus nervios una vez que se marchó, dejando una mancha húmeda en el sillón. Damien tampoco tardó mucho más, saliendo lentamente, haciéndole gemir una última vez. Lo escuchó alejarse para tirar el condón en el baño y lo oyó abrir el grifo para lavarse las manos. Todo lo que había mantenido callado esos minutos saltó en su cabeza en una cascada imposible de soportar. La había jodido y de qué manera. Aunque las piernas le temblaban, se incorporó y se acomodó la ropa, buscando su camisa en el piso y la mochila. Damien lo miró desde el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo, todavía con el pantalón desabrochado-¿Ya te vas? Pensé que todavía íbamos a discutir un rato más-

-El amigo de Craig ya debe haber llegado- sentía su saliva todavía en su lengua. Buscó sus cigarrillos en su mochila, rogando que Craig le dejara fumar cuando llegara con él. Si juntaba las agallas para verlo a la cara tan pronto.

-Ah, claro- rió, más bien resopló- buena suerte con eso- Tweek abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir, cambió de idea.

-¿Está bien si te dejo mi número? Por si alguna vez quieres, ya sabes...- Se encogió de hombros, con una expresión más traviesa que arrepentida. Damien se acercó tomándolo de la cintura, empujando la puerta para volver a cerrarla.

-¿Qué tal ahora?-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Calidez

Miró con asco las sábanas y la ropa tirada en el piso, cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada burlona de Tweek que cerraba la puerta.

-La próxima vez mejor nos vemos en un hotel- se sentó en la cama, sobresaltándose por lo fácil que se hundió a su peso- esto no nos va a aguantar a los dos-

-Perdón por no tener una cama Kingsize, su majestad- dijo, acercándose a Damien, sujetando su cuello y sentándose en sus piernas- aunque la idea del hotel me seduce bastante- sonrió sobre sus labios, sintiendo sus manos meterse bajo su camisa.

Se arregló el cabello en el espejo del pasillo, limpiando el polvo que quedó en su traje, recibiendo el vaso con agua que Tweek le ofreció, abrazando su espalda.

-¿Viste como la cama no se rompió?- rió entre dientes al verlo rodar los ojos- y eso que en verdad te esforzaste por lograrlo- ambos voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Wendy entró, con su overol mal acomodado y el cabello despeinado manchados de pintura. La muchacha vió con mal disimulado asombro al hombre que sujetaba su amigo- Wen, llegaste más temprano-

-S..sí- carraspeó para calmar el temblor en su voz- el profesor de apiadó de nosotros porque llevamos dos semanas sin poder casi dormir, qué bueno que no agarraste esa opcional- sonrió tímidamente.

-Será mejor que me vaya, se está acabando mi descanso- tomó al rubio del mentón para besarlo rápidamente. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Wendy y ella se despidió torpemente con la mano.

-Amigo - silbó, mirando hacia la puerta- el día que las cosas con Stan ya no funcionen, tú vas a ser el encargado de llevarme a conocer hombres ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-No es nada serio, sólo nos estamos revolcando en sus descansos. Trabaja en un hospital cerca y ya sabes, hay cosas más importantes que comer para un hombre- le guiñó el ojo, dándole un trago al agua que Damien no terminó.

-¿Es médico? En serio, Tweek ¿ Cómo lo conoces?- el rubio sonrió, con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

-Es el novio de Craig- el gesto de la chica pasó de esa sonrisa cómplice a un mutismo completo.

-¿El novio de Craig?¿El mismo Craig que creo?-

-No conozco otro- se rió- fue algo extraño, no tenía idea de que yo le gustara pero ha sido muy... Divertido-

-No creo que Craig piense lo mismo, Tweek. Por lo que me haz contado de él no creo que sea la clase de persona que acepta una relación abierta-

-Si no se entera no tiene por qué salir lastimado- se encogió de hombros.

\- Eres su amigo-

-Y él es su novio, estamos de acuerdo en eso-

-No te hagas el tonto, Tweek. No está bien lo que hacen-

-Está bien, Wen, nos cuidamos siempre y no es como si quisiera quitárselo, el imbécil ni siquiera me gusta. Sólo me gusta tener sexo con él, pero en cuanto se me pase la emoción lo mando al carajo-

-Tweek, en serio. Piensa lo que estás haciendo. No todos le dan tan poca importancia a la intimidad, creo que para Craig no sería fácil superar que tú y él... Bueno-

-Tranquila, Wen, lo tengo todo bajo control- sonrió, sintiendo su celular vibrar- hablando del rey de Roma, me está invitando a su departamento- la chica se quedó con los labios muy apretados, viendo al muchacho volver a su habitación.

Le tomó poco tiempo arreglarse y llegar a un punto medio, dónde Craig ya lo esperaba. Le abrió la puerta del automóvil, despeinándolo como saludo.

-Conseguí un documental ruso de la teoría de cuerdas, de ese científico que te conté la otra vez que mataron en el bosque y todo¿Recuerdas?- hablaba como un niño, deprisa y alto- espero no estés muy ocupado, no es muy largo pero te aseguro que será divertido-

-Creo que eres el único humano en el mundo capaz de convencer a alguien que un documental es divertido- rió, abrochándose el cinturón- sí, esta semana son los últimos exámenes del ciclo y en realidad ya lo tengo todo cubierto-

-Si sacas buenas calificaciones, te prometo que te voy a comprar ese caballete que vimos la otra vez en la tienda-

-Gracias, papá- dijo burlón y Craig se echó a reír, tamborileando los dedos en el volante- ¿Estás así de feliz por el documental o pasó algo?-

-Oh, bueno- recargó su cabeza contra su hombro, con un ligero rosado en las mejillas- Damien y yo arreglamos las cosas y estos días ha estado muy dulce. Es raro, no suele ser muy cariñoso pero últimamente le da por llevarme flores y recogerme de la escuela. Me siento como un adolescente y su primer amor-

-Eres un encanto- sonrió, picándole un brazo- todo un cursi anticuado-Craig le enseñó la lengua, todavía sonrojado- pero en realidad me da gusto- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Craig- ¿Sabes? La otra vez fue a verme a la escuela-

-¿¡Damien!?-

-Sí- sonrió- fue a disculparse conmigo por haber sido tan grosero-

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Me dijo que no te lo dijera, no quería que pensaras que lo hacía solo para que lo perdonaras, en verdad se veía arrepentido-

-Es un buen hombre- miró hacia el frente sonriendo- es algo arisco pero es en verdad un buen hombre- Tweek debió ocultar su risa tras la pantalla de su celular. Llegaron a su departamento y Tweek insistió en que preparan palomitas de maíz y Craig aceptó de mala manera, diciéndole que debía comer mejor- Es curioso. Ninguno de mis amigos siguió el camino de las ciencias y aunque Damien es médico, realmente no puedo hablar mucho del tema con él. Me alegra poder compartir esto contigo- revolvió su cabello. Tweek sonrió, vaciando el paquete de palomitas ya preparado en un plato.

\- A mí también, fue raro que coincidiéramos justo en esto pero ...- Tweek escuchó con alarma cómo alguien abría la puerta, pero Craig corrió a recibir a la persona.

-No te esperaba tan temprano- escuchó el beso y reconoció las pisadas- Tweek vino de visita ¿No estás ocupado?¿ Te quieres quedar con nosotros?- el rubio le dio una sonrisa ladeada como saludo. Damien se acercó a darle la mano, con su habitual mueca de aburrimiento. Craig rodeó su cintura, besando su mejilla- está bien, cariño, Tweek ya me contó que arreglaron las cosas y la verdad es que no era necesario que fueras a disculparte con él, pero lo valoro mucho-

-¿Eso te dijo?- Levantó una ceja, midiendo el rostro tranquilo de Tweek mientras se llevaba un puñado de palomitas a la boca- sabes que haría cualquier cosa por estar bien contigo, ángel- giró la cabeza para besar los labios de Craig y éste fue a la alacena por otro plato.

-En realidad me siento muy aliviado. Que mi mejor amigo y mi novio se lleven bien es algo que en verdad me preocupaba, pero que los tres estemos bien es increíble, podríamos hacer más cosas juntos-

-Suena bien ¿Qué les parece un trío?- dijo Tweek y por poco Craig tira el plato, mirándolo con los ojos totalmente abiertos. La risa de Damien lo hizo voltear- es broma-

-Eres un descarado- Damien tomó el plato que Craig tenía en sus manos, acariciando su brazo para calmarlo. Craig sonrió incómodo por ser el único que se alteró ante lo dicho-¿Qué vamos a ver, ángel? Tengo un par de horas libres antes de empezar a empacar-

-¿Te irás?-

-Sí- ambos pelinegros caminaron a la sala, seguidos por Tweek- voy a una conferencia en Suiza por un par de semanas- Se sentaron, Damien en la orilla y Craig en medio, seguido de Tweek. El documental comenzó a reproducirse y eso le ayudó a no decir nada más.

Al sentir la calma del momento, de estar sentado y envuelto por la calidez , Craig se recargó contra el pecho de su novio, recibiendo sus labios en sus cabellos y sus brazos en sus hombros. Jaló a Tweek contra su propio pecho al verlo bostezar. El rubio se acomodó en seguida como un pequeño gato, recibiendo las caricias en su cabello con somnolencia. Algo tan cálido como inexplicable le recorría por completo ante el escenario y la posibilidad latente de pensar que ellos tres podían llegar a ser una especie de familia.

Si tan sólo hubiera visto los dedos de Damien rozando de tanto en tanto el cuello de Tweek a sus espaldas. 


	10. Tener motivos

-¿Profesor?- Craig casi saltó al escuchar la voz de su alumno. Podía jurar que sólo llevaba dos segundos mirando el celular.

-En verdad lo lamento ¡ Qué vergüenza!- se cubrió la cara, haciendo que todos en el aula se rieran.

-Se ve muy enamorado, profesor, casi hasta parece humano- dijo uno.

-¿Nos va a invitar a la boda?- dijo alguien más. Sus ojos azules se volvieron casi agua de tan brillantes y debió volverse a la pizarra para que nadie más se burlara de esa sonrisa nacida de pura esperanza.

-Al primero que me despeje delta G en una temperatura de cien grados le haré llegar una invitación, así que esfuércense- volvió a su asiento, pero una mano levantada volvió a llamar su atención.

-¿Al menos nos dejará ir a su premiación?- Craig se le quedó mirando esperando las risas, pero sólo recibió un montón de miradas muy atentas.

-¿Premiación?-

-Al mejor trabajo de investigación, lo nombraron ayer- Craig abrió la boca, intentando hilar una frase sin lograr comprender lo que le decía. Él ni siquiera sabía que estaba nominado.

-Vaya, pensé que eso de que no revisa los correos en fines de semana era una excusa para no trabajar extra- otra vez las risas y exclamaciones. Volvió a sacar su celular esta vez para encontrarse con más de cinco correos en su bandeja donde, efectivamente, le informaban de su premio. Soltó un grito ahogado, comenzando a contestarlo.

-Los dejo un momento. Cuando vuelva quiero ver este problema terminado- Sus dedos temblaron de emoción al marcar, primero que nadie, el número de Damien.

Se desilusionó un poco al ver que la fecha de premiación era en dos días y Damien no volvía hasta dentro de cuatro pero igual fue dulce lo sincero que sonaba al felicitarlo y las muchas promesas de llevarlo a mil lugares cuando volviera. Siempre era cálido tener alguien que lo apoyara, se mordió el pulgar, marcando después el número de Tweek. No ocultó su efusividad, contagiándolo. Aceptó de inmediato ser su acompañante. Craig colgó la llamada, marcando ahora el número de su familia,seguro que estaba viviendo el mejor momento de su vida. Terminó su clase y no perdió tiempo, manejando deprisa a su casa, preparando su discurso con varias pausas para recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que era pequeño. El esfuerzo que le supusieron las matemáticas y cómo ante la amenaza de su padre de no dejarle salir con sus amigos si reprobaba, comenzó a estudiar más. Una vez que encontró la relación entre la exactitud de los números y el espacio, su eterno primer amor, no quitó el dedo del renglón. Estudió, se aferró y casi sacrificó todos los otros aspectos de su vida en honor de las ciencias. Por supuesto que tuvo un par de parejas, incluso tuvo el tiempo de tener un pequeño drama con su padre cuando confesó que lo suyo no era lo hetero para después terminar en un conmovedor mar de lágrimas cuando concluyó el colegio con el promedio más alto. Pasó oxidándose mucho tiempo entre libros y rutina que perdió un poco la pasión incluso por su oficio. Por eso para él, Tweek fue una brisa de verano. Si todo comenzó como un flechazo no era importante, lo que dejó en su vida era lo que más pesaba. A pesar de sus actitudes demasiado despreocupadas, le resultaba reconfortante ver lo fácil que era para el rubio dejarse llevar sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. No era algo de la juventud, era algo suyo. Estaba hecho de fuego, de ganas de quemarse y Craig no podía rechazar al menos querer calentar sus manos. Ese chiquillo se había ganado el puesto que tenía en su cariño sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Y luego estaba Damien. Llegó en el momento justo, cuando había perdido ya el miedo al rechazo y resultó ser una carta ganadora por completo. Tenía claros sus objetivos y prioridades y le hacía sentir que él estaba ahí. No se lo decía y eso era lo mágico. Dejó una vez más el teclado de su computadora, decidiendo que estaba poniéndose muy sensible y optó por escoger su vestuario. Contaba las horas que faltaban con una euforia casi incontenible.

  
  
  


Tweek se retorció la manga de su camisa por quinta vez, mordiéndose los labios al estar rodeado de tanta gente desconocida. No era tan tímido ya, pero seguía prefiriendo no alejarse de su grupo de conocidos habitual. Pero todo valía la pena por ver lo luminoso que estaba Craig, de pie en el podio, tan natural como si estuviera hablando sólo para él, haciendo un par de bromas increíblemente anticuadas que aún así hicieron reír a los presentes. Era su encanto, era su forma de ser. Todo un caballero a la antigüa, algo torpe hasta aparentar una indiferencia misteriosa. No pudo evitar un poquito de culpa al verlo así de sonrojado, de sincero y transparente, agitando su mano al verlo entre el público sin importarle interrumpir su discurso. Damien se había encontrado una mina de oro y estaba coqueteando con un reflejo en el agua. Sacó su celular, prefiriendo distraerse grabando a su amigo y compartirlo en todas sus redes sociales, honestamente agradecido por ser parte de eso. Cuando terminó el discurso, Tweek casi saltó por las bancas, conteniéndose al verlo ser fotografiado, pero Craig lo jaló junto a él, sujetando su cintura. 

-Te pedí que me acompañes porque para mí es importante que estés presente, no para que te escondas- le susurró, haciendo que la sonrisa en esa fotografía fuera incluso más sincera. Cuando terminó la sesión de fotos, avanzaron al salón de eventos donde ya estaban esperándolos, pero ellos caminaban sin prisas- te ves muy elegante, casi no te reconozco- 

-No es nada- mintió. Se tardó más de dos horas escogiendo en la tienda de ropa algo que no lo hiciera ver sólo "bien" y ni decir lo difícil que fue aplacar su cabello en una coleta baja, resaltando su rostro. Debía estar a la altura. Y al ver a Craig con su mejor traje negro sin corbata sino con un moño, impecable hasta en el último pliegue de su saco, supo que había valido el esfuerzo- tú en cambio pareces ser el soltero más codiciado del año que un científico, que se acaben los estereotipos que los cerebritos no son ardientes- rió satisfecho ante el sonrojo de Craig hasta sus orejas.

-No exageres, además no soy soltero- sonrió, poniéndole un dedo en la mejilla. Entraron al salón y pronto comenzaron a acercarse un montón de personas, casi todas mayores, estrechando la mano de Craig, llenándolo de palabras que al menos para Tweek eran obligadas, sin nada de sinceridad. Pero el pelinegro las recibía con una sonrisa igual para todos, sin permitir que los halagos lo hicieran cambiar de actitud. Tweek se sorprendió al verlo aceptar una copa de champagne- dejé el auto en casa, esta noche quiero celebrar en serio- le guiñó un ojo y Tweek le pidió al mesero otra copa, para brindar. 

-Tucker- un hombre mayor le tocó el hombro y Craig enseguida dejó su trago para estrecharle la mano- es un honor estar aquí esta noche-

-El honor es para mí, decano- Tweek casi pudo jurar que su voz estaba temblando. Seguro era por el alcohol, él no solía beber- hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía-

-Eso es sólo porque tú lo quieres. Sabes que nadie estaría más feliz de tenerte en Harvard que yo- Tweek abrió sus ojos, sin querer interrumpir- nos haz hecho rogarte mucho-

-Le aseguro que no es por arrogancia- podía notarse a leguas que se estaba poniendo nervioso, pasando su mano por una arruga inexistente en su pantalón.

-Lo sé, Tucker, pero no deberías estar desperdiciando tu talento en una universidad tan... poco comparable con la mejor del país- su mirada era severa al igual que su voz. Podía entender por qué se había puesto tan nervioso.

-No creo que una institución tenga más peso que quienes le conforman- intervino Tweek y el hombre lo vio con una ceja levantada, ofendido. Craig aprovechó esto para llamar la atención de un profesor cercano, haciendo que el hombre , aunque todavía participó en la conversación , ya no siguió tocando el tema. 

Una, cuatro. Ocho. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas copas llevaban ya, pero las sentía burbujear en su pecho, haciendo que su saco le sofocara. Se olvidó un poco de la etiqueta desabotonando su camisa hasta el inicio de su pecho, sólo para que el aire entrara. Sentía que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas y descubrió que Craig no estaba mucho mejor que él cuando tuvo qué sujetarlo de la cintura paraque no se cayera al intentar alcanzar al mesero de los bocadillos. Estaba hablando y riendo demasiado fuerte y aunque debía recordarle dónde estaban, no podía sentirse más indiferente a eso, sólo queriendo escucharlo explicarle a gritos la paradoja de Olbers aunque seguro por la mañana no iba a recordar nada. Los demás invitados habían comenzado a marcharse aunque todavía no era tan noche, y los que quedaban lo miraban de reojo desaprobatoriamente al verlos bailar en un rincón una música inventada. Era su festejo, con un carajo, Tweek miró retadoramente a una mujer que parecía estar oliendo mierda, pegándose más al pelinegro. Era su maldito momento y si quería hacer el ridículo, él iba a encargarse de que nadie se atreviera a abrir la maldita boca. Craig recargó su frente en la suya, sonriendo.

-¿Crees que puedas llamar un taxi? Me encantaría que siguiéramos festejando en mi departamento- Tweek sintió las mejillas arderle, rogando que él fuera otra persona, que eso pudiera ser una invitación malintencionada. Pero se tragó las expectativas, aceptando su celular para abrir la aplicación del transporte. Trató no pensar en nada al ver que el fondo de pantalla eran él y Damien. El alcohol a veces lo ponía sensible. Esperaron en la entrada de la universidad, habían salido sin despedirse y Craig iba casi recargado en Tweek. Era un poco más pequeño y más delgado, haciendo hilarantes sus esfuerzos por arrastrarlo. El conductor mió de reojo a ambos antes de arrancar y Tweek pudo escucharlo murmurar algo de su recién lavado tapiz. Craig comenzó a dormitar en el viaje y al llegar, le costó un poco más de trabajo llevarlo hasta el elevador y después sacar las llaves de su apartamento para casi arrastrarlo a la cocina.

-Te voya preparar un café para que se te baje. Jamás pensé llegar a verte borracho- rió, buscando en la alacena como si fuera su casa. Los últimos meses había pasado más tiempo ahí que en su propio departamento, era lógico que se desenvolviera.

-No quiero que se me baje, quiero bailar- se levantó con dificultad, encendiendo la pantalla para poner música. El ritmo lo tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que dejara la cafetera olvidada, encontrando a Craig bailando en medio de la sala. Comenzó a reírse, juntando todo su autocontrol para no grabarlo.

-Craig, venimos de una premiación sumamente snob, de estarnos codeando con la crema y la nata de la intelectualidad y ahora ¿ estás bailando trap?- se sujetó el estómago, riendo más alto al verlo quitarse el saco con movimientos más sensuales, más desinhibidos- Dios, podría vender este video en internet y hacerme millonario-

-Pero no vas a hacerlo porque eres mi amigo y no me vas a traicionar- se acercó a él, tomándolo de la mano para abrazarlo, ajeno a la fuerza con que tragó saliva por sus palabras- Tweek...¿ Me puedes llevar a la cama? Estoy muy mareado-

-Pareces un niño- acomodó su brazo en sus hombros, ayudándole a caminar. Lo recostó en la cama, quitándole los zapatos y arropándolo, viéndolo hacerse un ovillo. Se recostó a su lado, acariciando su cabello, mirando las perlitas de sudor que se formaban encima de sus labios-¿ Ese hombre era en serio el decano de Harvard?- Se mordió la lengua, arrepentido al ver el gesto triste de Craig, esquivando su mirada, recostándose de frente al techo.

-Sí... Llevan un tiempo queriendo que me vaya a trabajar con ellos-

-¿Y no haz aceptado por Damien?- probó con sutileza. Se quedó un par de minutos en silencio, sólo mirando el techo.

-Acabé el doctorado un poco antes de cumplir los veinticuatro, en realidad lo cursé en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts. Antes de terminarlo ya me estaban lloviendo las ofertas de trabajo en todos lados, no lo digo por presumir. Rusia, Suiza. Arroja una flecha al mapa y seguro de ahí también recibí ofertas. Pero yo decidí que cuando terminara iría a Harvard, era algo así como una meta personal. Yo... bueno, incluso cuando era joven jamás fui alguien muy sociable ¿ Sabes? Mi vida siempre fue ir de la escuela al departamento, mis padres no son ricos tampoco y aunque tenía una beca excelente, ellos debieron pagar por mi estancia y otras cosas, así que lo menos que podía hacer era no defraudarlos. Así que nunca tuve la costumbre de salir a fiestas ni nada, como te dije, ya incluso a finales del doctorado seguía siendo alguien que sólo iba de la escuela a su departamento. Una vez me quedé hasta muy tarde en los laboratorios- Tweek veía en su pecho cómo su respiración comenzaba a alterarse- no lo sé, eran quizá las nueve de la noche o diez. Tampoco era tan tarde pero ya no había sol. El departamento donde vivía no estaba muy lejos y toda mi vida en Massachusetts viví en el mismo lugar, diario tomaba el mismo camino caminando porque entonces no manejaba. No es un barrio peligroso ni conflictivo. Pero... A un par de calles de llegar había un callejón y... Alguien me jaló, no le pude ver la cara. Sólo recuerdo que era muy alto, más que yo y mucho más fuerte, entonces yo no hacía ningún deporte, estaba casi igual de flaco que tú. Pensé que me iba a asaltar así que enseguida le di todo lo que traía pero- el rubio ya se había puesto sobre sus codos para mirarlo- cuando me arrojó contra unas cajas y me bajó el pantalón me quedó claro lo que iba a pasar.

-Craig...-

-No recuerdo mucho de eso todavía, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué a mi departamento, pero sí recuerdo que me encerré en el baño por horas y aún así seguía sintiendo su aliento en la cara, en todo el cuerpo. No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas de ir a la comisaría a la mañana siguiente. Fue duro decirlo ¿ Sabes? Decir con todas sus letras que me habían violado en un puto callejón y luego escucharlos decir que si no había testigos iba a ser muy complicado hacer algo porque además yo había borrado todas las evidencias cuando me bañé y nunca le vi la cara- se pasó la mano por el rostro, secándose las lágrimas que no supo cuándo empezaron a salir- lo más que podían hacer era enviar una patrulla cada tres días. Cada tres días, mierda- sollozó, mordiéndose los labios- yo, ah, terminé el doctorado un par de semanas después y en cuanto tuve el papel tomé dos maletas y volví a casa de mis padres, alegando que necesitaba un año sabático para pensar qué iba a hacer con mi futuro. Ellos no dijeron nada, creyendo que su niño genio necesitaba un descanso. Luego, cuando veían que todo lo que hacía era encerrarme a llorar sospecharon que estaba pasando por una ruptura amorosa y nunca hice nada por desmentirlos. Estuve casi dos meses sin salir ni hacer otra cosa que llorar y dormir. Al cuarto mes decidí que necesitaba seguir con mi vida y comencé a buscar opciones. Manhattan parecía lo mejor, no está tan lejos de mi familia y la paga era muy buena. Todos me comenzaron a cuestionar si realmente no iba a aceptar Harvard, pero ya había decidido que jamás iba a poner un pie otra vez en ese jodido estado- tragó saliva- fue bastante doloroso, todavía hay veces en las que me despierto sintiendo que estoy ahí otra vez. Pero creo que ya está pasando, creo que ya lo estoy superando. Yo... Sé que vas a reírte por lo que voy a decir, pero creo que Damien realmente ha sido una pieza clave, te lo juro. Perdí toda mi confianza después de eso, sentía que estaba roto, que ya nunca iba a poder encontrar a nadie que quisiera estar conmigo aunque nunca lo dijera, pensaba que todo el mundo podía ver en mi cara lo que había pasado. Con él fue la primera vez después de cinco años que me pude sentir como una persona otra vez, como alguien capaz de dar amor y ser amado ¿ Sabes, Tweek? Puede que sea anticuado, que sea un poco aburrido. Pero en verdad necesitaba alguien que me dejara ir a mi ritmo, que no me cuestionara. Siento que me estoy sanando gracias a que soy capaz de amar otra vez, de confiar otra vez y en verdad no tengo cómo pagarle eso. No...no sé si tenga el valor de hablar esto con él, en realidad no sé si sea necesario. Eres el primero al que le cuento todo esto-

-Dios, Craig- 

-No llores- le secó las lágrimas, dándose media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo muy débilmente- no quería hacerte sentir mal. Es sólo que este día me puso a pensar en todo lo que he pasado pero sobre todo las cosas por las cuales me siento agradecido. Damien es una pero tú también, pequeño. Siento que eres de las pocas personas con las que no necesito ser nadie más que yo para que me aceptes, me siento totalmente libre contigo- le acarició una mejilla- te quiero mucho, Tweek- hizo el amago de levantarse- creo que será mejor que me duerma en el sillón, no sé si sea correcto que durmamos juntos-

-No-lo sujetó del brazo, jalándose contra su pecho- por favor. Quédate conmigo- escuchaba su pecho latiendo más suave, más tranquilo contra su oreja. Y él sólo podía pensar egoístamente lo mucho que daría por borrar todo lo que pudiera darle motivos a Craig para odiarlo.


	11. Atarse

\- Necesito hablar contigo- soltó por fin. El pelinegro apenas levantó la mirada de su celular, sin interés.

-No me digas que te embaracé. Demonios, sabía que ese condón se había roto ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Mañana te llevo a ginecología a abortar-

-No seas imbécil, Damien. En serio necesito hablar contigo- el chico esta vez sí lo miró, dejando el celular de lado- creo que necesitamos dejar de vernos-

-¿Estás enfermo de algo?-

-No, claro que no- se mordió los labios- es sólo que ya no quiero seguir haciéndole esto a Craig. Él de verdad no lo merece-

-Carajo, niño- Damien comenzó a reírse, acomodando una almohada tras su espalda- ¿qué mierda es esa tan de pronto? Ya, si estás enfermo prefiero que me lo digas ahora para comprar un tratamiento para los dos. Si llego a pegarle algo a Craig por tu culpa, juro que te voy a romper las piernas-

-¡Te estoy hablando en serio, idiota!- suspiró frustrado, apretando las sábanas entre sus manos- Damien ¿ No crees que está mal lo que estamos haciendo?-

-Lo que creo es que es muy hipócrita de tu parte que me sueltes esto cuando pasamos toda la noche teniendo sexo- volvió a su celular, buscando la cajetilla de cigarros en la mesita, tomando uno y pasándosela a Tweek- incluso fue tu idea que viniéramos a un hotel-

-Es porque no quería que Craig me viera en el pasillo- se volvió sombrió mientras encendía el cigarro- Damien, yo... Me gusta mucho esto, no puedo mentir. Disfruto lo que hacemos pero en serio quiero poner de mi parte para que se acabe-

-Sí, claro- cruzó las manos tras su cabeza, mirando el humo subir al techo y perderse- lo siento, niño, no te compro esa repentina buena moral y culpa ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Honestamente no me gusta compartir a mis amantes, más te vale que no estés por ahí con nadie más-

-¿Qué mierda te importa eso? ¡Craig es tu maldito novio! Está muy enamorado de ti ¿ Eso no te importa? Él no es como tú o como yo, Damien. Creo que... creo que si seguimos en esto alguna vez vamos a cometer un error y él lo va a descubrir y casi puedo jurar que le va a lastimar muchísimo. Y no quiero hacerlo-

-Yo no cometo errores. Soy muy cuidadoso en todo lo que hago porque aunque no lo creas, no estoy pensando en dejar a Carig ni es mi intención herirlo. Sólo pienso que si puedo disfrutar de esto sin que él lo sepa, bueno. Todos hemos tenido una aventura o dos, es parte de ser un hombre adulto-

-Craig jamás te haría esto-

-Puede ser. Puede ser que no. La gente cambia y puede que en algún punto de la relación él lo llegue a hacer y entonces sólo voy a poder perdonarlo porque yo lo hice primero. No es mi plan tampoco mantenerte en mi cama por el resto de mis días, alguna vez vas a aburrirme, pero hasta que eso pase espero que no tengamos más conversaciones como estas. Tú y yo sabíamos perfectamente en qué nos estábamos metiendo desde el principio, ahora no me salgas con estupideces -

-No estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto. Sólo quería terminarlo bien pero no te estoy preguntando tu opinión al respecto-

  
  


-Creo que no me estoy explicando bien, Tweek. Esto se va a acabar cuando YO me canse de ti, no cuando tú ya no quieras ¿ Me entendiste?- se dio media vuelta para mirarlo, sentándose en la cama.

-No me puedes obligar a nada-

-Oh, claro que sí- lo tomó del mentón con fuerza, sujetando su brazo- no me gusta que me lleven la contraria. Por tu bien espero que entiendas eso y que tampoco quiero que veas a otras personas, no me quiero tener que estar haciendo análisis cada puta semana por no saber con quién mierda te estás metiendo-

\- ¡Eso no es tu problema! Ya te dije que no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, no voy a seguir viéndote- Damien lo tomó con fuerza de la barbilla, aplastando sus mejillas hasta que sus dientes las presionaron.

-El que no está preguntando soy yo, Tweek. Aquí quien decide soy yo y si yo digo que tengo ganas, tú en dos minutos ya me estás abriendo las piernas-

-No soy una puta- sujetó su brazo, intentando alejarlo.

-Claro que lo eres. Lo que es más. Eres  _ mi  _ puta- lo soltó, empujando su cabeza contra la almohada- no me quieres poner de mal humor. Te lo juro- pasó sus dedos por sus labios y Tweek lo mordió, mirándolo con fiereza. Lejos de alejar la mano, Damien sujetó su cabello, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que lo soltó- ¿Tienes ganas de algo rudo? Perfecto, bebé. Pongámonos rudos- se colocó encima de él, sujetando sus manos encima de su cabeza para comenzar a besarlo. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Salió del hotel antes que Damien, sintiendo las piernas temblarle y muchas ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera lo había intentado. Ni siquiera había hecho el maldito esfuerzo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello revuelto, mordiendo el filtro de su cigarro para no ponerse a llorar. Estuvo caminando por un parque cercano, sin saber a dónde ir hasta que una pequeña idea se cruzó por su mente. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, casi porque se lo había jurado a Craig, pero ahora pensaba que una cuenta más en el rosario de motivos para decepcionarlo ya no era importante. Sus dedos temblaron, su entero cuerpo temblaba, de pronto preguntándose si le contestaría, si había cambiado de número en los meses que no lo había buscado. No tardó nada en contestar con un seco " Te veo en una hora" que sirvió al menos para consolarlo. No tenía mucha hambre pero se dirigió a una cafetería cercana. Pidió un café y unas galletas, mirando con nostalgia la taza. En retrospectiva, su infancia no había sido tan mala, aunque cada dos días el pueblo fuera atacado por extrañas e improbables fatalidades. Aunque sus padres a veces olvidaban que él estaba ahí y aunque debía soportar ser el mandadero de sus amigos para poder encajar. Había sido tranquila. Nunca fue un prodigio, nunca destacó por nada más que sus nervios excesivos y el extraño color de sus ojos. No tenía recuerdos insoportablemente dolorosos. incluso sus más grandes tragedias eran pequeños e insignificantes ventarrones en un dedal de agua. No tenía motivos para sus acciones, no tenía excusas para su egoísmo. Ninguna relación tormentosa, ningún rechazo insuperable. Quizá por eso se dejó ir demasiado fácil. No, no quiere engañarse. Está siendo un desgraciado por su propia voluntad, por su propia debilidad. Lejos de sentirse más tranquilo, el café le altera los nervios y las galletas le revuelven el estómago pero sabe que si no come, después la noche se lo va a cobrar. Suspira, viendo que en su ida a la cafetería se gastó la hora que Pete le dijo. Comenzó a sentir los vellos de sunuca erizarse como siempre que se trataba de él. Era una tragedia anunciada y lo sabía, pero no quería mantenerse sobrio con tantas cosas dándole estocadas por toda el alma. Todo es su culpa, no lo está negando. Pero de alguna manera mantuvo la esperanza de que Damien tuviera la entereza que a él le faltaba para detenerse.

-En verdad pensé que te habías muerto- sonrió a medias al ver la ventanilla exhalar humo. No dudó en recibir el blunt y darle una calada- acabo de conseguir polvo de ángel y estaba pensando en ti, creo que te va a gustar esa mierda- 

-Sí ¿ Por qué no?- se reclinó en el asiento, viendo las calles de la ciudad disolverse fuera del auto. Llegaron al departamento de Pete, un pequeño espacio en una terraza a las afueras. Se mantenía bien en su trabajo como redactor pero le gustaba el ingreso extra y fácil de las drogas. Era apenas dos años mayor que Tweek, pero su cutis maltratado le daba al menos cuatro años más en apariencia. Es atractivo en su manera agresiva. Recorre los libros apilados en el suelo mientras lo sigue hasta su alcoba, donde la mesita de centro está llena de hierba y polvos. Pete lo deja, invitándolo a sentarse en la cama y después vuelve con un par de cervezas. Las destapa y le extiende una.

-¿Cómo ha ido la escuela? Hace mil años que no te veo- se sentó a su lado- Escuché que un cazatalentos o una mierda así estaba dando vueltas por ahí ¿ Es cierto?-

-No lo sé, he estado un poco ausente de todo- 

-Ya entiendo por qué me llamaste. Sueles hacerlo sólo cuando estás muy estresado- 

-Lo haces parecer como si fuera algo malo- rió contra su cerveza, mirando las cosas en la mesa- ¿El negocio está creciendo?-

\- Cada vez me piden cosas más raras, estos jóvenes de ahora son cada vez más perdidos- rió, estirando disimuladamente sus dedos en dirección a la mano de Tweek- sabes que contigo el dinero no es problema- el rubio terminó su cerveza de un trago largo y hondo, antes de inclinarse y buscar los labios de Pete- espera- se alejó, tomando un sobre de polvo blanco de la mesa y extendiéndoselo- primero prueba esto- 

  
  
  
  


Salió del departamento cuando la noche ya se estaba muriendo, con las primeras luces del día. Sentía todavía el corazón acelerado y todo a sus ojos parecía haber sido cubierto con una fina capa de azul. Estaba ardiendo, sudando, errático. Su cuerpo entero dolía por el esfuerzo y la falta de sueño pero apenas lo percibía, demasiado intenso el golpeteo de su sangre en cada parte de su sistema. Respiraba agitado, tratando de recordar cómo llegar a su casa, para empezar ¿ Quién mierda se suponía que era? Estaba huyendo de algo, lo recordaba. Pero ahora lo único que podía albergar su cerebro era que debía sobrevivir. O quizá no. Le dio una profunda calada a su blunt, pensando con algo parecido al orgullo que se lo había ganado. Dio dos pasos, a punto de cruzar la calle cuando un bonito y elegante auto negro le cerró el paso. 

-Súbete- la voz de Damien logró hacer que reaccionara un poco- apaga esa porquería y súbete-

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-

-¡QUE TE SUBAS, CARAJO!- el rubio pegó un brinco, soltando el cigarrillo y entrando, temblando. El chico arrancó enseguida- ¿ Eres estúpido en serio, Tweek? ¿O sólo estás provocándome?-

-¿De qué me hablas?- 

-Apenas esta mañana te dije muy claro que no quiero que estés con nadie más- dio un volantazo al saltarse un semáforo en rojo, haciendo que el corazón de Tweek diera un vuelco-¿A cuántos te tiraste? Vi entrar a dos después de que entraras tú-

-¿Me estás siguiendo?-

-¡RESPONDE!-

-Cálmate, vamos a chocar- miró las calles que a esas horas ya no estaban tan vacías, con el corazón más acelerado a cada pitido que se ganaban por la forma casi milagrosa en la que sólo rozaban con los otros autos.

-Te estoy teniendo mucha paciencia, Tweek- frenó de golpe, sujetando su cuello- respóndeme-

-Sólo con Pete, él- lo soltó, apenas orillándose para estacionar el automóvil. Apenas notó que estaban en su edificio- Damien, yo-

-Cállate- abrió la puerta y lo sujetó del brazo para hacerlo bajar a su lado- no quiero que te pongas a hacer un drama. Puto drogadicto, es lo que me faltaba- Tweek sentía que las piernas se le doblaban, pero intentó no llamar la atención del guardia de la entrada. Damien no lo soltó por todo el pasillo, por el elevador. Sólo hasta llegar a su departamento. Lo arrastró hasta el baño- quítate la ropa-

-¿Qué?-

-No te lo voy a repetir- había algo en la forma tan apretada en sus labios, tan fría en sus ojos o en su voz tan pesada que no le dejaba desobedecerlo. Bajó el cierre de su chamarra, viéndolo alejarse. Volvió con una jeringa y un estuche metálico- métete a la bañera- el rubio miró al pelinegro arremangarse la camisa mientras entraba, sintiendo el frío de la porcelana comenzar a despertarlo. Abrió la llave del agua fría.

-Está fría- protestó, pero Damien lo ignoró, tomando el estuche y sacando un frasco con líquido. Llenó la jeringa con él y tomó su brazo- oye ¿ qué haces?-

  
  
  


-Primero te voy a limpiar toda la mierda que te hayas metido y después te voy a hacer entender que tú ya eres de mi pertenencia- intentó levantarse, pero Damien lo sujetaba con fuerza- si te mueves lo único que vas a lograr es que te rompa la vena - le clavó la jeringa en el brazo. El líquido entró en su torrente como si fuera fuego. Dolía, quemaba. El peliengro le puso la mano en la boca para que no gritara- disfruta la calma, niño. Lo que viene no se te va a olvidar jamás en tu puta vida-


	12. Déjame que me vaya

Ya no quedaba nada por vomitar, incluso en algún momento pudo jurar que alguno de sus órganos había salido por su cuerpo por lo liviano que se sentía y por la cantidad de sangre que comenzó a salir. Estaba agotado y tan adormecido todavía que no sabía si estaba vivo, no sentía el frío del hielo que Damien puso después en la bañera y ya se había derretido y quizá comenzado a evaporar. No sentía más ese insoportable calor de lo que fuera que le había inyectado y que lo hizo comenzar a vomitar tan violentamente. No sentía el ardor de la segunda jeringa que se rompió en su brazo y le rasgó hasta la mitad de la sangradura cuando perdió el control, los cinturones atando sus muñecas y tobillos. Intentó una vez más levantarse al escuchar a alguien entrar pero si ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Sintió unos brazos cargándolo y apenas lejano, una mínima nota en su nariz que pudo reconocer su cerebro más que el calor de la chamarra sobre su cuerpo.

Era el aroma de Craig.

  
  
  


Sus ojos se sentían muy débiles para soportar la luz del sol que se filtraba por las persianas, pero se obligó a pestañear un par de veces para comenzar a inspeccionar dónde estaba. Ese blanco impoluto y aséptico sólo podía ser de un hospital. Una lágrima angustiada le corrió por la mejilla, sin poder girar la cabeza. Nunca fue tan consciente de todas las venitas que había en su cabeza hasta ese momento que comenzaron a punzar al unísono.

-Despertaste- una mano limpió su lágrima-¿Quieres que corra la persiana? ¿Te molesta la luz?- esa voz apaciguadora, suave y plana. Abrió la boca pero su garganta estaba tan reseca que al intentar hablar lo único que salió fue un ronco tosido- espera- le ayudó a reclinarse en la cama, acercándo un vaso con agua a sus labios. Bebió un poco pero su estómago dolió en cuanto el líquido cayó. Apretó los ojos adolorido y apartó el vaso- lo lamento- mojó un algodón que había en la mesa junto a otros instrumentos y lo puso sobre sus labios- prueba así- el agua cayó sólo por su boca, lubricando su garganta sin dolerle-¿Mejor?- asintió débilemnte con la cabeza, tratando de enfocar su mirada. Los ojos azules de Craig fue lo primero que distinguió, después su nariz y al final todo su rostro tranquilo.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- su voz salió rasposa, apenas audible.

-Descansa un poco más- pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla- sigues muy débil-

-¿Qué hago aquí?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez temblando.

\- Una vecina me dijo que vio a Damien meter a alguien a su departamento. Yo no creo en los chismes pero cuando me dijo que parecía llevarlo a la fuerza me preocupé- volvió a mojar el algodón, pasándolo por sus labios resecos- cuando me abrió la puerta y lo vi con la camisa manchada de vómito y sangre me asusté muchísimo, Tweek- sorbió con la nariz ante las lágrimas que salieron- descansa un poco más, cariño. Yo también tengo un par de preguntas por hacerte- No quería dejar ahí la charla, pero estaba tan cansado.

  
  
  


Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos notó que ya se había hecho de noche. Craig tenía su cabeza recargada sobre la cama, roncando sonoramente. La risa salió natural, sin dolerle. Seguía mareado y cansado pero se sentía mucho mejor. El chico abrió los ojos, limpiándose disimuladamente la saliva antes de comenzar a reírse también.

-Estaba mal acomodado- se excusó y el rubio siguió riéndose al ver una pequeña mancha de saliva en su mejilla- ¿ Tienes hambre? Hace rato te trajeron las papillas más deliciosas de todo el condado- sonrió, levantándose y buscando la olvidada bandeja con un par de purés y una gelatina. Lucía de todo menos apetecible.

-Parece que te equivocaste, Craig, eso parece que ya fe digerido- Craig arrugó la nariz con asco y él volvió a reírse- en realidad no tengo mucha hambre- se acomodó en la cama para sentarse contra la cabecera, mirando a todos lados. No debía ser un hospital público ya que la habitación era personal y todo se veía nuevo. Tragó saliva- mi seguro de estudiante no cubre esto-

-Pero mi sueldo sí- sonrió, llenando una cuchara con la masa suave amarilla- debes comer aunque no tengas hambre, de por sí estás en los huesos- acercó la cuchara a su boca y Tweek hizo un puchero.

-No estoy tan flaco- ladeó la boca- no tenías qué pagar por esto, no creo que sea barato y ...-

-Por favor, al menos pruébalo- lo ignoró, acercando más la cuchara. Tweek aceptó la comida y tragó sin saborear. 

-Odio las zanahorias pero la verdad esto sabe más a...plastilina- 

-¿Cómo sabes a qué sabe la plastilina?- dijo entre risitas, volviendo a llenar la cuchara.

\- Cuando era niño me gustaban mucho los legos y la plastilina, hacía muchas construcciones y bueno, te he contado que trabajaba desde siempre en la cafetería de mis padres y pensé que la plastilina parecía masa de galletas así que un día se me ocurrió comerme una barra. Dios, estuve constirpado como dos semanas- volvió a aceptar la cucharada, tragando otra vez- en realidad creo que la plastilina sabe mejor que esta mierda-

-Tendré que reportarlos por mentirosos, entonces, no son las papillas más deliciosas del condado- rió, limpiándole los bordes de la boca- ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?- 

-Sí- inspiró, acomodándose en la cama. No quería alargar la espera. Ambos necesitaban hablarlo. Craig dejó la bandeja, buscando su mano sana. Entonces notó que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado y un pequeño dolor comenzaba a laterle. El pelinegro suspiró hondamente, mirando sus dedos.

-Cuando llegué, Damien me dijo que tú le habías llamado porque estabas muy drogado y te sentías mal y por eso decidió darte el emético pero... Él es médico, Tweek.Él sabe que esas cosas son muy peligrosas y en cuanto perdiste el conocimiento debió llevarte a un hospital, no atenderte por su cuenta - tragó saliva, jugando todavía con sus dedos para no mirarlo- no quiero presionarte, sino te sientes bien todavía, puedo esperar. Pero necesito que me digas lo que realmente pasó, Tweek, porque el hecho de que te haya amarrado y que estuvieras desnudo me...- tragó saliva - me pone a pensar muchas cosas- Tweek sintió su espalda doblarse y un sudor frío exudar por todos sus poros-Necesito que me lo digas, Tweek Damien...¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te lastimó?-

Era ahora o nunca.

-La verdad es que...- pequeñas agujas de hielo subían y bajaban por la parte posterior de su cráneo hasta la punta de sus pies, haciéndole temblar- la verdad es que me puse mal y no quería que tú supieras. Pete me dio algo bastante fuerte y me puse medio paranoico. Damien intentó llevarme al hospital pero yo me rehusé. Supongo que me amarró porque estaba muy asustado-

Quizá nunca era mejor. Lo que fuera valía la pena por ver el brillo aliviado en esos ojos azules, el semblante tenso relajarse al ver borrarse la posibilidad de algo tan siniestro gestarse en sus pensamientos. Sabía que estaba mal, que no era más que un maldito cobarde pero no quería hacerse responsable.

-Puedes ser sincero conmigo, Tweek- de todas formas pasó su mano por su brazo, sonriendo aún dudoso- si él te hizo algo, si te lastimó de alguna manera puedes decírmelo- sentía un nudo en la garganta por la preocupación tan sincera, por lo suave que era la cama en su cuerpo y la intimidad de la habitación privada, regalo de ese hombre que no había hecho más que dar y dar, en nombre de una amistad dolorosamente unilateral- lo amo, y me va a doler. Pero no voy a hacerme el ciego ante algo así, Tweek-

-No te estoy mintiendo- estaba temblando tanto que sus dientes castañeaban . Se obligó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Craig y sonreír- él sólo estaba intentando ayudarme-

-Te creo, cariño. Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí cuando lo necesites ¿ Por qué lo buscaste a él primero?- recargó su cabeza contra su mano.

-Porque no quería que me vieras así- pasó sus dedos por las hebras negras, siempre bien peinadas y relucientes- creo que nunca alguien me había hecho sentir capaz de tanto como tú ¿ Sabes? Tú no dijiste una palabra negativa cuando te pedí que me ayudaras con matemáticas y ni un minuto fuiste condescendiente, parecías tan seguro que yo era capaz de aprender. Parecías tan convencido que mis pinturas servían para algo más que tapar un hoyo en la pared o qué se yo. Craig ¿ Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te agradezco que pusieras mi pintura en la sala? No sólo es por vanidad, es que me recuerda que al menos en el mundo hay una persona que ve algo más en mí. Cuando dije que quería dedicarme a artes nadie preguntó por qué porque todos dieron por sentado que era porque soy muy tonto- Craig dio un respingo, dispuesto a hablar, pero siguió hablando- mi papá siempre pensó que era infradotado, me lo dijo varias veces. Después cuando confesé que soy homosexual todos dieron por sentado que era por eso. Incluso Wendy alguna vez lo dijo así. Nadie se tomó la molestia de hablar conmigo al respecto pero tú siempre me escuchabas. Tú... Tú me obligaste a preguntarme qué clase de persona quiero ser realmente, Craig, no lo que hago por no ser lo que dicen o ser lo que desean, sino quién realmente quiero ser. Tiraste abajo todo mi puto mundo, Craig. No quiero ser una persona distinta a la que tú dices que soy. Quiero ser lo que piensas que soy- 

-¿Por qué estás llorando, cariño?- pasó sus manos por sus mejillas-¿ Te duele algo?-

-Me duele no poder serlo. Me duele estar tan consiente que lo único que voy a hacer es destrozarte si me quedo en tu vida porque a lo mejor la persona que soy realmente es esta ¿ Sabes? Egoísta e hijo de puta-

-¿Qué dices? Eres un niño muy dulce, Tweek. Estás un poquito loco pero eres encantador- se sentó más arriba en la cama, deslizando la almohada para tomar su lugar y acomodar a Tweek en su pecho, pasando con cuidado sus dedos por su cabello- eres mi mejor amigo, pequeño, eres un tesoro, te lo juro-

-Por favor- comenzó a sollozar, aferrando sus dedos al brazo de Craig que cruzaba su pecho para sujetarlo- deja de hablar como si realmente lo supieras todo-

-Entonces dímelo- puso sus labios en su coronilla- no voy a alejarme por un par de errores que hayas cometido, todos nos hemos equivocado alguna vez-

-No puedo- sentía tanto miedo de ver la calidez de ese abrazo esfumarse- Craig. Necesito que... necesito que entiendas que no puedo más con esto. Sino salgo corriendo ahora, no voy a poder vivir más adelante, no lo voy a soportar-

-¿Qué pasa, Tweek? ¿Pete te está metiendo en problemas? ¿Es un tema de dinero? Lo que sea puedes decirme, si lo necesitas sabes que incluso puedes mudarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras, cariño-

-Déjame que me vaya, Craig- sollozó, negando sus palabras clavando sus uñas en la tela de su camisa, afianzándolo- no me preguntes nada, sólo quiero irme-

Craig no dijo nada, abrazando al rubio con sus labios en su coronilla, intentando calmar sus temblores, seguro que todas sus palabaras venían de la angustia del momento. Se quedó dormido en algún momento, despertando cuando una enfermera tocó, disculpándose porque debía cambiar las sábanas y debía salir. Craig se disculpó, besando la frente de Tweek antes de salir. No quería pero necesitaba volver a su departamento. Había pedido permiso para faltar a sus clases por el resto de la semana. Se masajeó los hombros, mirando el reloj. Pasaban de las siete y si quería alcanzar a Damien, debía apurarse. El hospital al que había llevado a Tweek no estaba tan lejos, pero con lo poco que había dormido y la descarga de emociones las doc calles en el auto le parecieron interminables. Había conducido porque los labios de Tweek estaban morados cuando lo tomó en brazos. Recordaba estar tranquilo leyendo en su sillón cuando recordó que no había cerrado la puerta de su automóvil ya que había tenido las manos llenas al bajar, por la tarde de compras y salió, con pantuflas t despeinado al estacionamiento. Al subir se encontró con una de sus vecinas en el elevador y por educación la saludó. Era un ermitaño e incluso esas pequeñas muestras de socialización lo ponían nervioso. La mujer lo miró con duda unos segundos, poniéndolo nervioso hasta que por fin le dijo lo que había visto. A su novio ( porque todos en el edificio hablaban de ellos a sus espaldas, él ya lo sabía) arrastrando a un muchachito por el piso hasta su departamento. Podía ser uno más de los tantos chismes que se hacían, podía ser que ella hubiera confundido a Damien, pero si existía la pequeña , minúscula posibilidad de algo más, él necesitaba corroborarlo. Por eso corrió a su piso, tocando y llamándolo desesperado. Decir que el alma se le fue cuando lo vio sucio y nervioso de pronto sería poco. Pero cuando reconoció la mochila llena de pintura en el piso de la sala todo se tiñó de rojo. Abrió primero la puerta de su habitación, sin darse alivio al verla vacía. Escuchó un leve gemido en el baño y su corazón terminó de romperse al ver al maltrecho adolescente cubierto de sangre y moretones. Escuchaba a Damien pero las frases se morían antes de tomar sentido, toda su atención sólo en quitar el tono azulado de su piel, de detener la sangre que seguía desbordándose por su brazo. Damien cerró la boca cuando Craig volteó a verlo y no se interpuso cuando salió del departamento. Ahora necesitaba volver para hablar con él aunque realmente no lo quería. Aún así tocó la puerta, rogando por dentro que ya se hubiera ido a trabajar o que le cerrara la puerta en la cara. En lugar de eso, lo recibió con la camisa abrochada a medias y el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-Pasa, lamento la facha, se me estaba haciendo tarde- se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

-Está bien, puedo venir después- se pasó la mano por la nuca, bajando la mirada.

-No, por favor- pidió muy bajito y Craig acabó entrando-¿Ya desayunaste? Sobró un poco de café, sírvete mientras termino de lavarme los dientes- se alejó antes de que dijera algo así que obedeció. Sirvió una taza y se sentó a la mesa esperando a que volviera- sólo dame un segundo, debo hacer una llamada- asomó la cabeza y escuchó su voz por el pasillo sin lograr distinguir lo que decía. Finalmente regresó, sentándose en la silla frente a él- ¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado-

-Estuve todo el día de ayer con Tweek en el hospital- le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Realmente prefería el té al café- tú debes saber bien que no son los lugares más cómodos del mundo-

-¿Cómo está él?- 

-Mejor, al parecer no perdió tanta sangre como para necesitar una transfusión pero su estómago quedó deshecho. No va a poder comer sólidos al menos un mes- se pasó la mano por el brazo- hablé un poco con él y me dijo que en realidad tú intentaste ayudarlo-

-Te lo dije-

-Lo sé, pero creo que puedes entender lo mal que se veía la situación, Damien-

-Puedo entenderlo, Craig. Pero creo que quien no está siendo comprensivo eres tú. Te pedí que no tuviéramos problemas por él y tú me lo prometiste. Ayer casi pensé que ibas a acusarme de violarlo o alguna cosa así-

-No tiene nada de malo que me preocupe por él, es mi amigo-

-Y yo soy tu pareja. Si el niño hubira mentido, diciendo que yo le había hecho a propósito ¿ Le hubieras creído primero a él que a mí? He intentado llevarme bien con él para no tener problemas contigo pero esto me hace sospechar que lo que sientes por él es mucho más de lo que me quieres decir-

-Es mi amigo- dio un trago más- quizá al principio sí me gustaba un poco, es lindo, no lo podemos negar. Pero es sólo un niño perdido, creo que... creo que me siento responsable por él, me siento obligado a cuidarlo-

-No es un niño pequeño, él sabe cuidarse solo y tú no eres su padre ni su ángel de la guarda- se cruzó de brazos, viéndolo fijamente- no quiero que estemos peleando por él, Craig. Tú y yo somos adultos y podemos resolver estas cosas maduramente-

-¿Qué propones?-

-Que dejes de verlo- se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más lógico del universo- no vamos a estar bien si él está cerca-

-No me puedes pedir eso- 

-Es lo justo, Craig. No puedes estar bien con los dos y yo necesito que respetes nuestra relación-

-La respeto totalmente, Damien, pero tú lo dijiste. Somos adultos, no unos niños inmaduros. No me puedes pedir que deje de ver a nadie, antes de ser tu novio soy una persona con otras relaciones y debes respetar eso-

-Respeto a todos tus amigos menos a Tweek , por favor, no me digas que no notas cómo esa pequeña ramera se babea por ti. Es un muchacho muy guapo, joven y está más que dispuesto a abrirte las piernas ¿ Cómo puedo estar seguro que tus constantes ganas de cuidarlo sólo son eso? ¿Qué me garantiza a mí que no te vas a dejar seducir?-

-¿En qué clase de concepto me tienes, Damien?- dejó salir dolido, apretando la taza- si decidí estar contigo es porque quiero estar solo contigo, no me seduce la carne, te lo dije desde el principio. Para mí el sexo es algo más que físico y me lastima que piensas esa clase de cosas de mí cuando he intentado ser lo más sincero contigo posible. Yo creo que... Te amo, te juro que sí. Pero yo creo que esto no va a funcionar- levantó la mirada, topándose con la mirada sera del otro.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu manera de negarlo es darme la razón? El hecho de que quieras terminar la relación me hace pensar que no me equivoqué-

-Lamento que pienses de esa manera, pero no voy a poner en peligro mi estabilidad emocional por ti ni nadie, Damien. Conozco esta clase de historias, así comienzan los problemas. Si ahora cedo, después te va a ser muy fácil controlarme y yo no voy a aceptar eso, ni que hables mal de la gente a la que amo- dejó la taza, levantándose- te agradezco todo lo que pasamos y que hayas ayudado a Tweek, pero lo más sano es que no volvamos a vernos-

-Como quieras- dijo Damien, todavía cruzado de brazos- pero si quieres un consejo, investiga bien primero a qué clase de alacranes tienes cerca, Craig- 

-Te deseo buena suerte- salió del departamento, todavía alcanzó a escuchar la taza romperse contra el suelo.

Volvió a su departamento, se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Estaba acabado mentalmente. Necesitaba dormir y darse una ducha. Sintió su celular vibrando, y vio una notificación del banco donde enviaban el total a pagar del hospital. Se suponía que la factura sólo llegaba cuando el servicio había concluído. Apretó el celular, recordando las palabras de Tweek pidiéndole que le dejara alejarse.

A lo mejor él también necesitaba un respiro.


	13. Llegaste en verano

Sentía el sudor caerle por la espalda, abochornándolo. Quién en su sano juicio llevaba un traje en pleno verano. Jodidos eventos de estricta etiqueta. suspiró, fingiendo una sonrisa al estrechar la mano del profesor que alabó su estilo. En realidad se sentía orgulloso de esa colección en especial, le tomó muchas noches y varios litros de café. Era algo innovador, fresco. Fue difícil aprender más de física sin guía de Craig pero gracias a eso le sabía mejor el mérito. Su sonrisa se volvió triste al evocar ese nombre. Habían pasado los meses y ninguno hizo el menor intento por buscarse.Él se lo había pedido, después de todo. Estrechó otra mano, preguntándose si no habían notado que se había quedado semioculto en la orilla del salón precisamente para no saludar a nadie. Odiaba sudar tanto. Se acomodó el saco, abanicando disimuladamente su espalda para que el aire le refrescara. Se había enterado por las redes sociales que Craig ya no estaba con Damien y aunque lo pensó varias veces, nunca se atrevió a escribirle y en su lugar cambió de número para evitar la tentación, sobre todo cuando Damien sí lo volvió a buscar. Incluso cambió de departamento a uno un poco más alejado de su escuela. Craig llegó en verano a su vida, hacía un año atrás exactamente y no podía creer todo lo que había cambiado por ese accidental encuentro en el metro. Crecer duele, sin duda y vaya que creció en ese tiempo. Rechazó al mesereo de las bebidas, contando los minutos para que ese evento terminara. Necesitaba volver a su cama a recuperar todas las horas de sueño que había invertido en preparar su proyecto.

Si hubiera estado más lejos de la ventana no lo hubiera visto, nervioso ante el personal de seguridad. No le importó pasar casi encima del profesor que intentó llamarlo, corriendo con el corazón en la boca hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba, mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba, con su perfectamente alineado traje azul marino. Sonriéndole aliviado, sujetando el ramo de girasoles más grande que había visto en su vida.

-¿Craig?-

-Perdón por venir sin avisar. No encontraba una excusa adecuada para verte y ya que te fuise sin avisarte del hospital, supongo que necesitaba saber si estabas bien- pasó su mano por su nuca, nervioso. Tweek no podía apartar sus ojos de las flores y después al rostro enrojecido de Craig- ah, sí. Un pequeño regalo-

-¿Pequeño?- rió, aceptándolo- yo... he estado muy bien- se mordió los labios-¿Tú?-

-Bien, me aumentaron el sueldo desde que gané ese premio y me mudé a un lugar mucho más grande. Adopté una cobaya, resultó ser hembra y estaba preñada- sonrió, buscando en su celular- no me decido a poner a sus bebés en adopción, me hacen tan feliz- le mostró las fotos donde se veía el animal y sus pequeñas motas de pelo bebés- cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarlos-

\- Eres un tramposo, seguro me lo dices sólo para llevarme a tu casa- le golpeó con suavidad el hombro, tan naturalmente como si apenas se hubieran visto ayer por última vez- en realidad me encantaría, pero quizá me lleve una o dos pequeñas , son adorables-

-Son mis bebés- dijo celoso, ocultando su celular- pero, bueno, estaría encantado de que me visitaras... Respeto que necesitaras alejarte, supongo que estabas pasando por algo que no querías decirme pero la verdad te he extrañado mucho-

-Yo también- confesó, apretando el ramo contra su pecho- pero necesitaba alejarme un poco- se quedaron en silencio unos momentos- oye... ¿Y Damien?-

-Terminamos. No soporto a la gente controladora, Tweek y él poco a poco me dejaba ver algo que no me gustó- se acercó a Tweek, jugueteando con los pétalos de los girasoles- también para mí fue bueno y necesario. Creo que- lo miró rápidamente y volvió a los pétalos- creo que necesitaba ser sincero con lo que sentía -

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno... Damien tenía un poco de razón en que quizá nunca te vi realmente como un amigo- casi deja caer las flores por la impresión- a lo mejor tenía un poco de miedo de no saber cómo llevar las cosas entre nosotros porque vamos a ritmos muy diferentes pero en verdad, si tú estás dispuesto me gustaría intentarlo otra vez-

-¿En serio quieres salir conmigo?- el pelinegro asintió, todavía con la mirada agachada- Craig, yo- hizo a un lado las flores, sujetando su mentón para que lo mirara. Se mordió el labio, dejando claras sus intenciones al acercarse a su rostro por si decidía quitarse. Pero Craig aceptó el beso en sus labios con una risita satisfecha.


	14. Escisión ( Extra)

El tiempo transcurre diferente en ciertos lugares. Con ciertas personas. A ciertos ojos. No encontraba otra explicación a por qué él, siempre tan obsesivo con la puntualidad, no notó que se había quedado hablando con Tweek más de los veinte minutos que tomaba su receso entre clase y clase.No hasta que vio a sus alumnos tocar la puerta con algo de duda y Craig debió revisar en su reloj que llevaba diez minutos de más.

-Lamento no haber planeado mejor esto- 

-Está bien, yo también debí avisarte antes que venía de visita, aunque en mi defensa diré que no sabía que faltaría mi profesor- sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano al ver a los alumnos entrar. Volteó sobre su hombro para ver la sonrisa cálida de Craig disolverse en una línea seria, madura. Rió bajito, cambiando de idea antes de salir por la puerta y aprovechando que todavía no entraban todos, tomó uno de los asientos más lejanos a Craig, quien buscando sus apuntes en el escritorio, de cualqier modo no lo notó. Se sentó, acomodando su rostro entre sus manos, sin hacer caso a los demás que miraban con una ceja levantada el pin que portaba en su mochila de otra universidad, su cabello lleno de pintura y un poco en sus mejillas. Los escuchó preguntarse entre cuchicheos si era posible que hicieran esa clase de intercambios estudiantiles. Se mordió la punta de su dedo índice con picardía , pensando la cara que pondrían si supieran. Pero no quería ponerlo en aprietos.

No más de los necesariamente placenteros, al menos.

-¿En qué nos quedamos ayer?- su voz salió mucho más desapasionada que la que acostumbraba a escucharle, revisando en los papeles de sus manos mientras se giraba para comenzar a apuntar en la amplia pizarra blanca tras de sí , con su letra prolija y apresurada- ah, sí, perturbaciones cosmológicas- Tweek no pudo evitar la risita ante lo acorde de ese tema con sus intenciones, calmándose al ver las complicadas fórmulas que Craig iba desarrollando, robando un poco del misticismo- ¿Quedó alguna duda ayer con el modelo FLRW?- dio medio vuelta para mirar a sus alumnos. El tiempo le había hecho aprender entre líneas muchas cosas. Algunos no levantaban la mano por pena, por ese mal desarrollado de hacer que los jóvenes temieran a sus equivocaciones pero podía ver las dudas en la forma en que apretaban los labios o en las cejas juntándose. Levantó la mirada, casi dejando caer el plumón verde al ver a Tweek sentado ahí, columpiando sus pies con una sonrisa traviesa al saberse descubierto. Abrió y cerró la boca más de un par de veces sin atinar más que volver a darse la vuelta y seguir escribiendo- bueno, ya que no hay ninguna duda, sigamos-

-¿Qué es eso?- escuchó ese tono poco preocupado, casi desafiante y sintió escalofríos desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus cabellos- lo que estás dibujando ¿Qué es?- era un mal momento para enternecerse por esa duda.

-Es una esfera si el espacio es curvo- trató de sonar igual de imparcial que con todos- disculpa que no sea tan buen dibujante como tú pero- se mordió la lengua, reprochándose ese desliz.

-¿Si el espacio es curvo?- giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro de nuevo, mirando a sus alumnos contener la risa sólo porque él se había encargado de adoctrinarlos bien en nunca reírse de las dudas de otros, no en su clase- ¿Qué forma tiene el espacio, entonces?-

-Bueno, esa es la duda básica que creó la cosmología ¿Qué es el espacio? ¿Qué hay en el cielo? ¿Por qué las estrellas?- sabía que su voz se estaba quebrando por las miles de otras cosas que hubiera querido contestarle- este curso es de mecánica cuántica, no de cosmología como tal pero si te interesa el tema te puedo recomendar algunos libros- podía caer tan fácil, tan rápido en ese juego sin quererlo, sin notarlo. Llevaban apenas un par de meses como pareja oficial, pero estaban tan bien compenetrados, tan naturalmente unidos que le era imposible evitar esa familiaridad, esa calidez al hablarle. Debía evitarlo- Bueno, ahora hablaremos del espacio de Hilbert-

No quería interrumpir su trabajo, debía respetar sus espacios. Estaba bien si sólo veía sus hombros tensarse y destensarse mientras dibujaba números, gráficas, cosas que escapaban por completo a su entendimiento, aunque la forma en que Craig las explicaba era tan simple como si hablara del clima, aunque podía ver a los demás sumidos en sus palabras mientras tomaban apuntes. Lo vio darse vuelta otra vez para cerciorarse que todos estuvieran siguiendo sus explicaciones, mirando la mano levantada de esa chica, cuestionando por una teoría y cómo podía aplicarse en ese tipo de gravedad. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al ver lo brillante que se puso la mirada de su novio.

-Esa es la propuesta más interesante que me han hecho- ladeó los labios, viéndolo desplayarse una vez más, borrando y comenzando a escribir de nuevo números y gráficas, comenzando a subir el tono de su voz, la rapidez de sus palabras. Ese era su medio, esa era su área, no le quedaba ninguna duda, sintiendo la contagiosa pasión de su sonrisa aunque no entendiera ni siquiera qué era una transformación simpléctica, entendía qué eran esos labios levantados en la punta, entendía el casi imperceptible temblor en la voz de Craig, excitado por el tema que ella tocó y que pareció abrir una fuente de agua milagrosa. Podía verse en Craig, cuando los arranques de inspiración le daban por mantenerse pintando hasta que los nudillos se le entumían, trazando con ayuda de nada más que sus manos un montón de figuras sin sentido a sus ojos, pero que en su lenguaje debían significar exactamente eso: El universo. El Craig que le jugaba bromas en la mañana, el Craig que nunca olvidaba desearle buenas noches, era el mismo hombre que tenía delante, embrujando a todos con su frenético derroche de números y palabras casi impronunciables pero que en sus labios eran flores. Su corazón se aceleró más al verlo darse vuelta y sonreír, cubriéndose los ojos con un sonrojo tan suyo como una parte cardinal de su alma ya lo era- lo lamento, creo que me volví a salir un poco del tema- los escuchó reírse y sus celos fueron por no poder compartir esa pasión con él, ese lenguaje en el que podía moverse tan maravillosamente. Oh, pero él sabía perfecto a dónde llevarlo. Él también tenía sus trucos. Esperó que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo para guiñarle un ojo y lanzarle un beso. Esa vez el sonrojo fue sólo por él-eh...¿Alguna duda?- carraspeó pero no pudo apartar sus ojos de esos labios, de su lengua recorriéndolos y volviendo al interior de su boca, de la intensa mirada multicolor yendo sin recato desde sus piernas hasta su rostro con una risa ladeada que le aflojó las piernas. No quizo mirar a nadie , temeroso que alguien más hubiera descubierto el gesto- ¿No?- casi rogó que alguien hablara, que hiciera cualquier cosa que lo sacara de su trance, sólo esos dedos jugueteando con el cuello de su camisa, dejándole entrever las marcas que él había dejado la noche anterior en esa piel de ensueño.

_ "Niño malo" _ Se estaba burlando de él, delineando las palabras sólo para él, riéndose de la forma en que tragó saliva y casi debió cruzar las piernas para no dejar que la sangre le jugara una mala pasada. Sus dedos delgados, llenos de pintura todavía, mostrándole el camino que su lengua deseaba estar siguiendo por su cuello, su mandíbula, sus labios, la forma en que se mordió el dedo pulgar fue demasiado. Debió darse media vuelta para tomar de nuevo el plumón y que nadie viera lo que sangre estaba calentando en sus mejillas y en sus pantalones. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, a dejarse llevar, a ser tan estimulado ante la menor oportunidad y era una puerta que supo sólo podía ser abierta por Tweek. Se quedó unos segundos con el plumón suspendido en el aire sin recordar lo que estaba explicando. Porque podía jurar, aún sin verlo, que Tweek tenía sus ojos descarademente pegados a su trasero, a la forma en que su saco se levantaba dejándole ver por completo la redondez, la dureza contra la tela. 

-Está haciendo calor,  _ profesor _ \- ronroneó la palabra- ¿Por qué no se quita el saco?- 

-Tienes razón- murmuró, deshaciéndose de la prenda y dejándola en su silla, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, seguro que sus alumnos estaban al menos un poco sorprendidos por la obediencia. Volvió a la pizarra, intentando no ser demasiado obvio al levantar un poco más los talones para que no lo cubriera el escritorio. Podía ser tímido, podía ser recatado. Pero no dejaba de ser humano. Terminó de escribir- quedan unos veinte minutos, les da tiempo perfecto de terminar este problema. Si tienen dudas- se giró, volviendo a porase con esos ojos multicolor atentos, cazadores. A sus labios todavía bien cerrados en su pulgar, preguntándose si seguía despierto. Esas muestras de erotismo, esos intentos de seducción siempre le parecieron hasta ridículos cuando alguna otra persona los hacía, algunas veces incluso llegaban a enfadarlo y exhibir a la persona sin importarle. 

Pero ninguna de esas personas era Tweek.

Esa era su magia, ese era su lazo y ahí estaba él, sentándose en su escritorio, acomodando su mentón en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda tomaba su celular al ver al rubio hacerle un gesto con los ojos para que lo revisara.

_ "Tu trasero se ve de otro mundo con esos pantalones¿ Qué necesito hacer para que te los quites?"  _ Jadeó y esta vez sí miró hacia los demás, notándolos a todos concentrados, formando grupos, intercambiando respuestas, haciendo un inconsciente espacio donde dejaban a Tweek, quien no perdió la oportunidad de volver a guiñarle un ojo a su novio.

  
  


-¿Saben qué? Pueden llevarse el problema de tarea, tengo un... inconveniente y me tengo qué ir. Lo lamento- comenzó a guardar los papeles con torpeza en su maletín, doblando y rompiendo algunos, tomando su saco de la silla y poniéndolo a la altura de su cadera, para disimular , rogando disimular más bien. No se detuvo a escuchar las preguntas, sólo abrió la puerta, sintiendo el aire demasiado fresco en sus mejillas mientras avanzaba como un autómata hacia su auto. Apenas escuchó la puerta de copiloto abrirse antes de sentir a Tweek sentarse en su regazo, besándolo con una fiereza que deshizo en su mente cualquier otra cosa. Si seguían en el estacionamiento del plantel, si algún alumno los podía haber seguido, si alguien los hubiera visto, podía pensar después en las excusas, podía preocuparse después. Ahora sólo estaban esos labios, esas manos en su cuello, la gravedad empujando a Tweek contra su entrepierna, sus propias manos necesitando la tersura de su piel, la elasticidad de su cintura para que lo meciera sobre él- eres un tramposo- rió suave en su boca, dejando que su aliento se enredara con su lengua.

-Te veías tan sexy que no me pude controlar ¿Me vas a castigar por eso?- enredó sus dedos en los cabellos negros, mordiendo sus labios, mirándolo con esa inocencia que le podía comprar sin pensarlo.

-Creo que el castigado voy a ser yo- levantó su camisa, mordiendo su pecho, masajeando su trasero sobre sus pantalones de mezclilla- poque vamos a tener qué esperar hasta llegar a mi departamento, me da miedo que alguien nos vea-

-Oh, pensé que ya te había pervertido lo suficiente para que no te importara eso- rió, besando la punta de su nariz, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, sin preocuparse de recuperar su camisa- mientras llegamos me puedes explicar eso de las perturbaciones, la verdad se escuchaba interesante-

  
  



End file.
